Dragonball Heroes: Hero Origins
by Rojoneo
Summary: This is the Prequel to Dragonball Heroes. Long before Kento and his friends even meet Trunks meet Akina and their lives changed dramatically on that fateful day. Join our two heroes from when they were children to when they meet and soon bring together the universe greatest warriors and help change the fates of all the univeres.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long before Kento and his friends meet the STF didn't exist the two founders Akina and Trunks story began long before they were born.

Akina life started when her father accidently crashed landed on earth.

This story will begin with Akina parents and what her life was like until her life changed when she meet Trunks.

Fate and had always intended for the two to meet they just didn't know it.

Our two heroes will face many dangers on their journeys and what truly brought them together.

A.N. This may take me a while and my goal is to beat my review record of 14 so I will not put up a chapter unless I get a few reviews.

Sorry but I need to know if you guys are intersted so i'm not posting a chapter if there is no reviews.


	2. The Crash

The Crash

Long before Akina was born her father was a very powerful Saiyan warrior.

Rotta was a very recognized Saiyan warrior on Planet Vegeta.

The young man was eighteen and an Elite he had short spiky black hair a cold stare when anyone dared to look in his eyes and had a stern expression always on his face.

Rotta was making his way to King Vegeta castle to get his next assignment.

Rotta entered the check-in point as a man at the desk looked up at him.

"Ah Rotta I see your ready for your next assignment" he said.

"Don't waste my time with talk old man and tell me what my new mission is" Rotta said.

"You are to go to Planet Terra for a whip out mission" he said.

"Very well" Rotta said taking the papers and began to ready the details of his missions as his rival came up to him.

"Hey Rotta" he said.

"What do you want Turles?"Rotta asked.

"Just wishing you look on your new assignment" he said.

'This bastard is up to something' Rotta thought.

"Is that so?" Rotta said.

"Yeah I hope you make it back in one piece" he said.

"Whatever" Rotta said making his way to his space pod.

After leaving the planet Rotta went into hibernation sleep as his pod mad it way to Planet Terra.

Rotta awoke when the alarms on his space pod went off as he check the computer and saw someone had damaged his space pod computer and he was crashing towards a blue planet as he realized who had damaged his space pod.

"Turles you bastard!" Rotta yelled.

IIIII

Down on earth a eighteen year old girl let her home as she stretched to the morning sun.

The girl name was Rachel she has long brown hair tied in a ponytail blue eyes and carried a book bag over her shoulder.

Rachel was the village doctor, at a young age her father trained her to be a great doctor to take his place and soon died leaving his daughter the village.

Rachel loves being a doctor and enjoys helping those in pain and was very smart for her age.

Rachel was making her way down the road when she saw a ball of fire come down from the sky and crash somewhere near the forest causing the earth to shake.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said as the villagers all ran from their homes.

"What was that?" a man asked.

"I'll go see!" Rachel said running towards the forest.

"Rachel wait!" he assistant Nick said chasing after her.

Upon arrival to the forest Rachel gasped when she found a giant crater and a circular space pod in the center of it.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I'll go find out" Rachel said setting her bag down.

"Rachel it's too dangerous!" Nick said.

"I'll be fine" Rachel said sliding down the creator and slowly approached the space pod she could see a small window and upon touching it steam came out of the door as she yelped and stood back as the door opened.

Rachel peered into the pod with caution then gasped at what she saw inside was a boy around her age covered in blood and out cold.

"Oh my god! Nick get down here there's a boy and he's hurt!" Rachel yelled as Nick slid down the creator and helped her move the boy.

IIIII

After getting him to her home/doctor office Rachel had finished dressing all of the boy injuries as he lay in the hospital bed covered in bandages and casts.

Rachel found herself fascinated with the boy, not only was he the most gorgeous person she ever lay eyes on but his tail caught most of his attention.

"What kind of man has a tail?" Rachel asked touching the tail as she heard the man groan as she gasped.

'Did I hurt him?' she thought with panic but saw a blush on his face said otherwise, 'did that feel good?' she thought stroking the tail again as she heard a purr come from his chest.

"Fascinating" she said writing notes in her note book about her new patient.

The boy stayed asleep for three days while Rachel looked after him, most of the village had heard about the boy tail and accused him of being a demon and should be killed but Rachel told them that as long as she taking care of him no one is to lay a hand on him.

Rachel was changing the boy bandages on his arm unaware that he was waking up.

IIII

'Ugh what the hell happened?' Rotta thought looking up to see a white celling, 'where am I?' he thought when he felt something messing with his arm and looked up as his eyes widen.

There before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her long brown hair in a ponytail was an exotic color never seen on his Planet and her eyes where beautiful and not cold like most Saiyans, 'is she an angel?' he thought.

Rachel then finished dressing his arm with new bandages as she saw he patient was awake and looking at her.

"Oh your awake, thank goodness I thought you might have slept for weeks" she said smiling.

'Her voice and her smile, so beautiful' he thought.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my village, I'm the doctor we found you when your ship crashed and you were in such bad condition I brought you here" she said.

"You saved me?" he asked.

"Oh uh yeah I guess I did" she said.

"Then on my honor as a warrior I am forever in your debt doctor" he said.

"Oh there no need for that, please call me Rachel" she said.

'Rachel, she even has a beautiful name' he thought.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh sorry! How rude of me, my name is Rotta" he said.

"Rotta? That is such an interesting name well it's better that calling you Patient number 73" she said writing it down in her notebook

Rotta then lifted the blanket covering him and saw he was only in boxers and his Saiyan armor was gone.

"Rachel? What happened to my clothes?" he asked.

"We took them off to take care of your injuries and it's amazing your armor survived the crash and stretches! What are they made from because I've never seen such interesting materials?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I never really cared to ask" he said.

"Well can I ask you a personal question if that's alright?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

"I've noticed that you had a tail is that a common thing where you're from?" she asked.

"Why yes everyone on my home planet has a tail" he said

"Fascinating" she said writing more in her notebook.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Everything about you, I know that your healing cell work 10x faster than any average human and what takes us weeks for bones to heal is only taking you days" she said.

"Is that wrong?" he asked.

"No! It makes you only more fascinating" she said.

"That word 'fascinating' is that a good thing?" he asked never hearing that word used on Vegeta before.

"Yes it is a very good thing" she said smiling at him.

"What happened to my ship?" he asked.

"It was too heavy to move so we left it where it crashed" Rachel said.

"Hmmm" he said.

"Where are you from?" Rachel asked.

"Planet Vegeta" he said.

"You're an alien?" she asked.

"I guess" he said.

"Fascinating, your kind could pass off for humans on this planet" she said.

"Well except for our tails" he said.

"Well the way it wraps around your wait it could pass off for a belt" she said.

'Belt? What the hell is a belt?' he thought.

"Rotta what are you doing here?" she asked.

"My ship crashed here" he said.

"Where were you going?" she asked.

"Planet Terra" he said as a growl from his stomach got both Rachel and his attention.

"I guess you're hungry" she said.

"I guess I am" he said.

"I'll be right back" Rachel said getting up and left the room.

'What an interesting woman she different from other Saiyan woman, she kind' he thought as Rachel returned with a tray full of foods as he just started at it.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"What? How much can your people eat?" Rachel asked.

"A lot more than this" he said.

"Fascinating, and how much would you say is your people average intake is?" she asked writing this down in her notebook.

"I don't know like twelve times more than this" he said.

"Twelve! How the hell can you store that much food in your body?" she asked in shook.

"My people have special bodies once the food enters our bodies it become energy while a small portion stays in our stomachs to keep us satisfy for a while" he said.

"You keep getting more and more interesting by the minute" she said writing everything he told her down.

Then next morning Rotta lay awake as Rachel came into the room.

"Morning Rotta, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little sore and bored out of my mine! How can you humans stand lying in bed all day?" he asked as Rachel giggled.

"I figured you'd get bored so I wanted to learn a little more about you" she said taking a seat next to his bed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Okay I made a list of question last night" she said excitedly as she pulled a piece of paper from his her pocket.

"Wow you act like you've never seen a alien before" Rotta said.

"I haven't! In fact you're the first alien to come to earth as far as everyone knows" she said.

"Really? Wow this planet is boring" he said.

"Okay my first question do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"Nope I'm the only child my parents had" he said.

"Now my next question, what are your parents like?" she asked.

"Well my mother died during child birth so I don't know her very well but my father he was like every other male Saiyan on Vegeta, send your child to training and hope they survive and exceeded to the top" he said.

"Did your father ever showed you that he cared at all?" she asked.

"My father only wanted a son to carry out his legacy, I did that and became an Elite like he always wanted" Rotta said.

"Okay my next question is what your planet like?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's very different from your planet" he said.

"Okay name a few things" she said.

"Our sky is red" he said.

"Really? What else?" she asked.

"Hmmm well your gravity is a lot lighter than ours" he said.

"Wow this is so amazing" Rachel said writing all this down.

"I guess our technology far exceeds your planets" he said.

"An intelligent race" Rachel said.

"Not really most of the planets are filled with biggest morons you'll ever meet" he said.

A.N. (He's referring to Nappa)

"Really? So how is it that your people are far into the technology than us?" she asked.

"Well some of the planets people are intelligent but some of our technology came from a form alien species called Tuffles" he said.

"Tuffles? We have a food here on Earth that almost called that" Rachel said.

"Really?" Rotta asked.

"Yep they're called Truffles and they're really good" she said.

"And that's another thing I like about your planet" Rotta said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You have some of the most exotic foods I've ever tasted, I have never tasted food this good before" he said.

"Really? You like my cooking?" Rachel asked blushing.

"You made that food? Oh you are an excellent cook" he said.

"Oh you're just saying that" Rachel said.

"I never lie, if there is one thing that my pride won't allow me to do is to lie to a woman" he said.

"Well anyway uh did you have a girlfriend back on your planet?" she asked.

"Girlfriend? What's that?" he asked.

"Oh uh let me rephrase that, how are relationships set up on your planet?" she asked.

"Oh well let me think, well for example if I were to want a woman she would have to except me and then we mate" he said.

"What? No dating, no getting to know the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with? Wow I would not survive on your planet" Rachel said.

"You said a word 'dating' what does that mean?" Rotta asked.

"Well here on Earth we don't just randomly pick someone and make them our life partners, here we date them which mean we just hang around each other and get to know each other and if the relationship works out and they really like each other then they marry and spend the rest of their lives together" Rachel said.

"What does 'marry' me?" Rotta asked.

"Well marry is short for marriage which is the union of a man and woman who want to spend the rest of their lives together, it the most wonderful thing any woman could have to be married to the man she loves" Rachel said as Rotta noticed she was lost in her thoughts.

"Are you married?" he asked.

"Oh no! If I was married I would be wearing a ring on this finger" she said pointing to the plain ring less hand.

"Do you want to be?" he asked.

"Yes someday" she said.

"What is your dream Rachel?" Rotta asked.

"Oh it's a silly dream" she said.

"Come on I've been talking about myself all day since you came in here, I want to know about you now" he said.

"If you laugh I will make sure you're in the worse pain imaginable!" she said.

"I promise I won't laugh" Rotta said.

"I want to fall in love, I want to find the perfect man who will sweep me off my feet, I want to live in a small little house and have the cutest little kids imaginable" Rachel said.

"That's a nice dream" Rotta said.

"What about you? Do you have a dream?" Rachel asked.

"No, I've never thought about it, back home all I focused on was my assignments" Rotta said.

"I'll go get your breakfast, I'll be right back" Rachel said getting up.

'What is she doing to me?' Rotta thought.

When Rachel returned with Rotta mountain of food as they talked more as he ate.

"What are your parents like Rachel?" Rotta asked.

"Well my mom died of a sickness when I was very young but my father always told me that she was the kindest person anyone would ever meet, people say I look just like her" Rachel said.

"What about your dad?" Rotta asked.

"My dad was the doctor of the village before me, he always took after the sick and injured and thought me everything I know" Rachel said.

"What happened to him?" Rotta asked.

"Oh two years ago he got every sick and he died leaving the village health in my hands" she said.

"How old are you?" Rotta asked.

"I'm eighteen, you?" Rachel asked.

"I am also eighteen" he said.

"Well rest up I got work to do" Rachel said taking the dishes and leaving the room.

A.N. Remember review and get a chapter up :)


	3. The Village

The Village

Weeks passed and soon Rotta was able to walk around and move on his own as Rachel and Rotta learned more about each other.

Rotta learned that Rachel was very smart and an excellent doctor he learned that this village didn't like him one bit since he an alien.

Rotta never leaves Rachel home not wanting to frighten here village but Rachel thought it was about time he got some fresh air and see her village.

"Come on Rotta please" Rachel said.

"I don't know Rachel" he said.

"Please, I really want you to see the village" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Will this make you happy?" he asked.

"Very" she said.

"Okay I'll come see the village with you" he said.

"Great! Oh I brought you some clothes to wear since you can't go walking around in a hospital gown" she said leaving the room and came back with some of the most interesting clothes he's ever seen.

Rachel waited outside of his room while he dressed and when he came out she like what she saw.

Rotta was dress in black jeans and a red shirt that showed some of the muscles hidden under his shirt and wore black sneakers as he found these styles of clothing odd.

"You look hot" Rachel said.

"Hot? What does that mean?" he asked.

"Here it means handsome, or very good looking" she said.

"Oh well thank you" he said as his tail wrapped it's self around his waist.

Rachel took Rotta hand and led him outside as he let his eyes adjust when he walked out into the sun and saw the village looked so peaceful.

The sky was not like the one on his planet and he saw all the villagers busy doing who knows what.

"Over there is the baker he makes some of the best pastries and bread you will ever have" Rachel said pointing to a hut as he could smell the sweet smell of bread coming from the hut as Rotta Saiyan senses picked up the smell of the fresh bread coming out of the oven.

"That smells so good" he said as Rachel pulled his hand over to the small bakery.

"Morning Jack" Rachel said.

"Good morning Rachel and what can I do you for?" the bearded baker asked.

"Can I get some of those pastries?" Rachel asked.

"Of course you can" he said walking over to the display window and picked out a few pastries for Rachel and placed them all in a box.

"Okay how much do I owe you?" Rachel asked.

"No need these are on the house" he said.

"Oh no Jack I really can't" Rachel said.

"Nonsense! You can pay for the next batch when you come back" he joked as Rachel giggled.

"Thanks Jack" Rachel said taking the box as Rotta followed her over to some chairs and a table in front of the bakery.

"Here try this" Rachel said holding out a pastry with a red filling as he took it and took a bite as his eyes widen at the explosion of taste on his tongue.

"Oh my god! Why the hell don't we have food like this back home?" he asked as Rachel giggled.

"I'm glad you love it" she said eating her own pastry.

After finishing their little snack Rotta noticed some jelly filling at the side of Rachel mouth.

"Hey Rachel you got a little out that center jelly on your mouth" he said as she tried to wipe it but missed

"Did I get it?" she asked.

"No, here let me get it" Rotta said as Rachel expected him to reach out or something but felt something soft touch her lips as she looked down to see Rotta tail had a napkin and was getting the jelly as he pulled it back and his tail but the napkin on the tail and wrapped it's self-back around his waist.

"Wow it's like an extra hand" Rachel said.

"A Saiyan tail is his best friend" Rotta said.

"Saiyan?" Rachel said.

"That what my people are called, I'm a Saiyan" Rotta said.

"That's an interesting name" Rachel said.

"Well at least it's not something stupid like Tuffle" Rotta said as Rachel giggled.

"So shall we get back to my tour around town?" Rotta asked.

"Yes lets" Rachel said picking up their trash and putting it in the nearest trashcan, "thanks again Jack!"

"No problem Rachel!" he called back.

Rotta and Rachel continued down the village as Rachel continued to point out all the building of the village.

"Over there is our post office" Rachel said.

"A what?" Rotta asked.

"Um it's a place where we send letters or messages to people far away" she said.

'Interesting these people are still stuck in the dark ages' Rotta thought.

"That over there the market they sell all kinds of foods and products the village needs and right next to there is the blacksmith" she said.

"Blacksmith?" he said.

"He makes tools the village needs like shovels or kitchen wares" Rachel said.

"Can we take a look?" Rotta asked.

"Of course, lets go into the market first" Rachel said as they walked into the market as Rotta walked over to one of the shelves fascinated with all the products.

"What strange shaped devices, why are they stuck on one image?" Rotta asked.

"They're just pictures that shows you what's inside the box" Rachel said.

"Oh, we don't have such things on Vegeta most of the foods we eat are fresh meat, bread, fruits or vegetables" Rotta said.

"Wow, well we use the pictures to market the products" Rachel said as they made their way to the fresh produce.

"Never seen any of these fruits or vegetables before" Rotta said.

"Well these are very common here on Earth" Rachel said as Rotta picked up a fruit and sniffed it as he set it back.

After leaving the market laughing children ran past them as Rachel noticed Rotta smile.

"Your home is so amazing I've never seen so many happy faces in once place" he said.

"No one smiles on your planet?" Rachel asked.

"No, showing emotions shows a sign of weakness it was survival of the fittest on my planet and the weakest always dies" he said.

"That sounds horrible" Rachel said.

"But that were I was born and raised" he said.

'I feel so bad for him, he seems so nice' Rachel thought.

"Well over there is our school" she said pointing to a large building.

"Do they do combat training there?" he asked.

'What the hell!' Rachel thought.

"No! It's a school not a military school if you want to do combat stuff then you have to do that on your own free time because no on in this village does combat anything because no one knows how" Rachel said.

"What if you're attacked?" he asked.

"We only have one problem in this village and that's the bandits" she said.

"The who?" he asked

"They're horrible men, every month they come and take whatever they want, money food supplies anything and if anyone tries to stop them they kill them" Rachel said.

"Hmmm someone ought to teach those bandits a lesson" Rotta said.

"I wish there was someone who could do that" Rachel said.

'I would' Rotta thought.

"Over there the lake where we get our fish" Rachel said pointing to a lake.

"I would love to go swimming in there some time" Rotta said.

"Yeah we should both go sometime" Rachel said.

"Your village is so nice" Rotta said.

"Thank you, hey I want to show you something" Rachel said taking his hand and lead him out of the village.

"Where are we going?" Rotta asked.

"You'll see" Rachel said as they walked up a hill as he saw a large tree above it.

"First one to the top wins!" Rachel said climbing the tree Rachel said climbing up the tree but when she reached the top Rotta was sitting on a branch smiling at her.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" she asked.

"I flew up here" he said.

"Yeah right" Rachel said.

"What? I'm telling the truth" he said.

"So everyone on Planet Vegeta can fly?" she asked.

"Yep" he said.

"Prove it" she said.

"Alright I will" he said jumping out of the tree.

"Oh my god! Rotta!" she yelled looking down to see him floating above the ground and flew back up as her jaw dropped.

"See?" he said.

"H-how?" she asked.

"It's the easiest thing to learn, do you want to learn?" he asked.

"I can fly too?" she asked.

"Of course you can, anyone can learn to fly all it takes is hard work and soon you'll fly threw the skies like the birds" he said.

"I would like that" Rachel said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rotta asked.

"Look over there" Rachel said as Rotta saw the sun was going down as he got a wonderful view of the valley with all its trees and streams.

"Wow we don't have sights like these on Vegeta" Rotta said.

"I loved coming up here as a little girl this sight always took my breath away" she said.

"What a wonderful view" Rotta said.

"You know you're the first person I brought here" she said.

"Really?" Rotta asked.

"Yep" Rachel said as they looked into each other's eyes as some force were bring them close.

'Would she let me kiss?' Rotta thought as they drew closer.

'Oh god please let him kiss me!' Rachel thought as screams got their attention as they saw smoke coming from the village.

"Oh no they're back!" Rachel said quickly climbing down and ran to the village.

"Rachel wait!" Rotta said.

A.N. Please review.


	4. Rotta New Life

Rotta New Life

Upon entering the village Rachel saw one of the huts on fire and saw the bandits.

"Please stop it!" she yelled.

"Look boys a new play toy for us" one of the men said.

"This girl could be fun" their leader a man with scars on his face said.

"Please just take what you want and leave" Rachel said.

"We'll leave if we can have some fun with you" he said.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Rachel said.

"You don't have a choice" he said trying to touch her as she punched him across the face he shoved her to the ground.

"Bitch that was a big mistake" he said pointing a gun at her as she closed her eyes as she heard shots but didn't feel pain as she opened them to see Rotta standing in front of her.

"Rotta!" Rachel yelled.

"That was a big mistake!" Rotta growled as he dropped the bullets shot at him to the ground as everyone eyes widen.

"He's a monster!" one of the bandits said.

"That's right I am!" Rotta growled as his tail became lose and ruffled and wave furiously behind him, "now if you all want to live I suggest you leave and never come back here or" he said forming a kai ball in his hand, "you all suffer horribly agonizing death!"

"Let's get out of here!" scar face said as him and his gang as Rotta turned to the burning hut and clapped his hands hard causing wind to put the fire out as he turned to Rachel and knelt before her.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, Rotta that was amazing" she said.

"I told you before, I am in your debt I will always protect you" he said as a blush crept on her face.

"Rachel are you okay?" Nick asked as him and the rest of the village came out of hiding.

"Yeah I am thanks to Rotta" she said.

"Then we must have a celebration in honor of our savior!" the village mayor said.

"Oh no need for that" Rotta said.

"Nonsense! You chased those thugs out of our village and saved our doctor we must celebrate!" he said.

Later that day after the sun was down colored lights hung from the hunts as music was played and the whole village celebrated their new freedom as Rotta leaned up against a wall feeling uncomfortable being here.

'All I did was chase those bandits out and I'm their hero, I'm no hero not after all the lives I've taken' Rotta thought.

"Rotta?" Rachel said getting Rotta out of his thoughts as he looked to see Rachel in a beautiful dress as he blush crept on his face as he looked away.

"Uh yes Rachel?" he said.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked.

"Dance? I don't know how to dance" he said.

"I'll show you" she said taking his hands and lead him to where all the villagers were dancing as the music became slow as Rachel placed Rotta hands on spots on her back as they slowly moved to the song as some of the villagers awed at them.

"Thank you Rotta" Rachel said with her head lying on his chest.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving my life" she said,

IIIII

Rotta awoke early in the morning the next the day as he snuck into Rachel room and watched her sleep as he sat by her bed.

'She looks so peaceful when she asleep' Rotta thought wanting to feel her hair and know if it as soft as he believes.

'No I don't want to upset her' Rotta thought as he left the room.

IIIIII

Rachel awoke to find Rotta in the kitchen looking through the cupboards as she started at his tail that was swishing behind him.

"Morning Rotta" Rachel said taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Rachel" Rotta said.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

"Go ahead" Rotta said.

"Would you be offended if I wanted to touch your tail?" Rachel asked.

"Actually I'm going to tell you something no other aliens know about Saiyan tails" Rotta said.

"Oh!" Rachel said pulling out her notebook, "okay go!"

"Our tails give us an advantage and a disadvantage" Rotta said.

"Really? How?" Rachel asked.

"Well I noticed this planet has a moon, how often does it reach to its full point?" he asked.

"It becomes a full moon once a month, why?" Rachel asked.

"Well our tails allow us to transform into our true forms during a full moon" he said.

"Really? What does your true form look like?" Rachel asked.

"Uh...hold on I saw a picture in this book" Rotta said picking up a book and flipped threw it and stopped and showed Rachel a picture of a gorilla, "well we turn into something like this except we are huge, long snout, razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes."

"Yikes I'd hate to see you on a full moon" Rachel said.

"Don't worry as long as I avoid looking at the moon during a full moon I won't turn into a Great Ape and destroy everything I see" he said.

"You'd destroy the village if you changed?" Rachel asked.

"Well I've transformed in the past so I'm almost in full control but I promise as long as we keep track of the days I won't transform" Rotta said.

"Fascinating!" Rachel said writing away, "and the disadvantage?"

"Well there a reason we keep our tails wrapped around our waist and never allow anyone to touch them, you see if get a hold of a Saiyan tail and squeeze the Saiyan is rendered weak as long as you don't let go of the tail" he said.

"Okay please don't get mad when I tell you this" Rachel said.

"What?" Rotta asked not liking the way she said that.

"When I first found you I couldn't help but touch your tail, I just stroked it and you purred, is it like a uh turn on?" she asked blushing.

"Turn on? Okay if you squeeze a Saiyan tail he weak but if you stroke a Saiyan tail that Saiyan feels nothing but pleasure" he said.

"Really? Would be alright if I just felt your tail?" she asked blushing.

"I don't see why not just don't do something you're going to regret" he said as he walked over to her and turned around so his tail was right in front of her.

Rachel slowly reached out and touched the tail as the fur tickled her hands as she began to pet it as she heard Rotta groan.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" she asked with panic unaware of the blush on Rotta face.

"No it doesn't hurt just feels strange" he lied.

"Can I continue?" she asked.

"Sure!" Rotta said, 'oh please don't stop!'

Rachel took the whole tail in her had and with one strake the tail pulled it's self out of her hand and around his waist.

"Okay that's enough I need to use the restroom!" Rotta said very quickly as he left the room fast.

"Interesting, it took all his will power just to force himself from losing control" Rachel said writing this new information down.

'Damn that was close!' Rotta thought as he panted in the bathroom, 'note to self never let Rachel touch my tail! I need a long cold shower!'

IIIII

Rachel was cooking away at the stove making a large breakfast for Rotta and herself when she heard the shower turn off.

"Hey Rachel?" Rotta called.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked turning and gasped as she quickly looked back to the food she was cooking with a blush on her face.

Rotta stood in the doorway only with a towel around his waist and his skin still damped over his very muscular body.

"My clothes were dirty do I have any others?" he asked.

"Uh yeah in the dresser in your room" Rachel said.

"Thanks" Rotta said leaving.

'Damn! Where the hell does a man or alien get a body like that!' Rachel thought as she cooked away.

When Rotta reentered the room he wore a skin tight white shirt and blue jeans as he took a seat at the table as Rachel finished setting foods on the table.

"Rachel how much would you say I owed you?" Rotta asked.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel I'm eating you out of house and home and mooching off you, I want to work my debt off and pay you back for all the expenses you had to put on me" Rotta said.

"Rotta it's fine" Rachel said.

"No Rachel! I want to pay you back for everything you had to spend on me, please I want to work" Rotta said.

"You want to work? What are you good at?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm good at fighting? I'm very strong and that's about it" Rotta said.

"Hmmm I don't really need strong arms around here...Oh! I know! The blacksmith is always looking for strong people to help him out maybe you can get him to hire you" Rachel said.

"Yes that is an excellent idea now give me a total of how much I owe you" Rotta said.

"You really don't want to know Rotta" Rachel said.

"Just tell me how much Gamits I owe you" Rotta said.

"Gamits? Here on earth we have many forms of currency but here we call our money Zenies" Rachel said.

"Fine how much 'Zenies' do I owe you?" Rotta asked.

"Let see" Rachel said pulling put her notebook, "you raised my average grocery bill higher than an average human cost, then there's the extra boost in electricity and water you increased on my bill, and lastly your medical bill which comes out to..." Rachel said typing on a calculator and held it to him, "around 4,700 Zenie."

"I guess I'll have to work really hard to work off that bill" Rotta said.

"Then of course I'll have to charge rent too since you're staying here" Rachel said.

"Fine enough as long as I work my debt off and prove my worth to the village" Rotta said as they began to finish the rest of their breakfast.

IIIII

"Rachel he's too dangerous" Nick said as they watched Rotta work his new job as a blacksmith.

"Your wrong Nick, Rotta is the most kind hearted person I've meet he'd never hurt anyone in the village" Rachel said.

"Rachel you're getting too close to this guy, how do you really know what he's like do you know about anything that he did in the past or what he was going to do if he hadn't crashed here?" Nick asked.

"N...no but I know we wouldn't hurt anyone!' Rachel said.

"I don't trust him Rachel and neither should you" Nick said walking off as Rachel watched Rotta work.

'He'd never betray me like that, would he?' she thought unaware that Rotta Saiyan hearing heard everything Nick had said.

IIIII

"What the hell have I gotten myself into!" Rotta said as he walked through the dark forest late at night, "she diserves better than that" he said as he found where his ship landed and checked the damages and say everything was beyond repair.

"Well the system is fried so it looks like I'm stuck here and now everyone on Vegeta thinks I'm dead" he said.

'Which is not as bad as it sounds anymore' he thought as he placed his Saiyan armor and scouter in the ship then jumped from the creator then blew his ship up and made his way back to the village where the villagers were all out of their home awoken by the explosion.

"Rotta what happened?" Rachel asked running towards him.

"I got rid of the last source to my past along with my Saiyan armor and scouter" he said.

"What?" Rachel said.

"I blew up my ship with everything else that reminds me of my past" he said.

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to go back to what I was Rachel, I was a ruthless killer who killed so many innocent people and didn't give a damn, I don't want to be like that anymore! I want to stay here, I want to live here and I want to be with you! I'm tired of blood staining my hands I just want a new life and a second chance with you!" he said.

"Do you mean that? Do you really want to be with me?" Rachel asked.

"I do Rachel I want you so much, I want you to be my mate and for us to be together" he said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes really I want to give you everything you want, I want to be the one to give you the family you always wanted, I will even give you the wedding of your dreams" Rotta said.

"I don't know what to say" Rachel said.

"I do, will you?" Rotta asked.

"Will I what?" Rachel asked as he touched her cheek.

"Will you be my mate and marry me?" he asked as she saw nothing but love and truth in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do Rotta" she said bring his lips down to hers as the villagers clapped.

"I love you Rotta" Rachel whispered.

"Is that what it's called? When you care for someone so much?" he asked.

"Yes it is" Rachel said.

"I love you too" he said bring her lips back to his.


	5. New Life New Enemies

New Life New Enemies

Rotta felt stupid.

For months he let Rachel plan her dream wedding and went along with everything she wanted but now he felt stupid.

Today was the big day and he stood in front of a mirror in a white tuxedo.

"Hey Rotta you ready yet?" Nick asked peeking his head into the room.

"Yeah I am" Rotta said.

"Good come on then" Nick said.

All the villagers sat in chairs in grass in the forest as Rotta stood next to a priest as Rotta waited for the music to play.

"You need to relax Rotta" Nick said.

"Do I look nervous?" Rotta asked.

"Yes, now come on just take deep breaths and wait for your soon to be wife to come walking down that aisle" Nick said.

When the music started all the villagers rose as Rotta felt the lump in his throat get tighter as his eyes widen when he saw Rachel in a beautiful white dress as all he could do was stare as she slowly walked down the aisle you a bouquet of white flowers in her hands.

Once Rachel stood in front of him all he could do was smile as the villagers took their seats.

"Friends families we are gathered here to join this man and woman in holy matrimony" the priest began, "do you Rachel take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, for better and for worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Rachel said.

"Do you Rotta take this woman as your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, for better and for worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Rotta said.

"May we have the rings?"

Rachel and Rotta then took rings off a pillow a little boy had as Rotta but the ring on Rachel finger and she did the same.

"Do we have any objections to why this man and woman should not be together?"

Rotta was ready to kill anyone who objected for him and Rachel to not to be together but he saw none and was happy that the village accepted him.

"With no objections I now pronounce this man and woman husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" he said as Rotta pulled the veil off from Rachel head and kissed her as the villagers all cheered as Rachel took Rotta arm as they walked down the aisle as she threw the bouquet over her shoulders as a group of women fought over it a Rotta found the sight funny.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Whoever catches it will be the next to marry" Rachel said.

"Such an odd tradition" he said.

"Now we go on our honeymoon" Rachel said.

"I believe I'm opposed to do this" he said sweeping her off her feet and carried her bridal style as Rachel giggled.

Rotta flew Rachel over the village and to a small house on the hill as he landed in front of it.

"What a beautiful house! Rotta how did you get it?" Rachel asked.

"It was a gift from the village" Rotta said.

"Oh I just love it!" Rachel said.

"I was hoping you would" Rotta said carrying her into their new home and closed the door behind him.

IIIIII

Two Year passed and the much older Rota walked into the woods humming to himself as he looked from tree to tree as he spotted a very large tree.

"Hmm this shall do" he said.

Rachel was humming to herself as she chopped some vegetables when she felt the earth shake and saw a large tree fall in the woods.

"Well it looks your daddy brining home lots of firewood today" Rachel said touching her slightly rounded belly.

Rachel was already five months pregnant and she and Rotta have been preparing everything for their new child when he or she entered the world.

It was close to the winter and the cold was already hitting the village as that time of the year drew closer.

Rachel was fixing a very large pot of soup when a knock on the door got her attention.

"I wonder who that could be?" Rachel said as she set her cutting knife down and walked over to the door and opened it to see Nick.

"Oh Nick how are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Came to check up on you since your wife child now" he said.

"That is very kind of you but Rotta been taking very good care of us" Rachel said rubbing her belly.

"Where is Rotta?" Nick asked.

"Collecting more firewood" Rachel said.

"How long does it take him to get firewood?" Nick asked.

"About a few minutes" Rachel said.

"And how much wood does he brings back?" Nick asked.

"About two weeks' worth" Rachel said.

"How can he bring that much by himself?" Nick asked.

"Oh here he comes now" Rachel said as Nick turned as his eye widen when he saw Rotta walking out of the woods balancing a massive stack of logs in his hands as he approached the house and set the wood down by the side of it.

"Oh hello Nick, what brings you here?" Rotta asked.

"Came to check on Rachel and the baby health" Nick said.

"That very kind of you be I can ensure you they're both fine" Rotta said.

"Are you both still sure you don't want to do an ultrasound?" he asked.

"Were sure, we want it to be a surprise when our baby come out to say hello" Rachel said as Rota kissed her and touched her belly as Rachel hand covered his.

"Well I guess I'll leave now, take care you two" Nick said.

"Bye Nick" Rachel said as heading back inside as Rotta carried some wood in and set it by the fire place as Rachel waited for the soul to cook and took a seat by the fireplace as Rotta lit it.

"Only five more months" Rotta said walking over to kneel by Rachel chair.

"I know, I can't wait to see the baby face" Rachel said.

"We would if we did that ultrasound thing" Rotta said.

"Yeah but I don't want to see my baby threw a screen I want to hold our baby in my arms when he's born" Rachel said.

"He? What makes you think it's going to be a he?" Rotta asked.

"I didn't want to call our baby an 'it' or something along those lines, so I'll refer to the baby as a him or a her until the baby born" Rachel said.

IIIII

Deep in space a ship was slowly approaching earth as a hooded man looked at a computer screen.

"Sir our scanners show that there are two Saiyans on Earth" an alien said.

"State there power levels" the hooded man said.

"One only an infant and barley has any power while the other above ten thousand" the alien said.

"Really? What the status on this Saiyan?" he asked.

"Our computers show that the first Saiyan on this planet is Kakarot he's the infant that going to whip out the weak aliens on this planet" the alien said.

"And the other?" the man asked.

"Our scanners show it's Elite Class Rotta" the alien said.

"Rotta? He was opposed to go to Planet Terra, what is he doing on this planet?" the man asked.

"According to our scanners his ship crashed landed here" the alien said.

"Oh well in that case we must bring him with us, land where his ship crashed he couldn't have gotten far from his ship" the man said as the ship headed towards Earth.

IIIII

Rotta was asleep in bed with Rachel in his arms asleep next to him when he sensed the approaching power as he got out of bed quietly not to wake his mate and dressed as he left his home and took to the sky to see a large ship landing in the forest where his ship had landed.

Rotta stood a few feet away from the landing ship ready to confront whoever was inside as he soon recognized the kai energy all too well as the door opened and a much more older version of Rotta with a beard walked out of the ship.

Rotta father had walked out of the ship, Elite Class Zeru the King's right hand man and second powerful Saiyan on Vegeta. (A.N. Or that what they all thought)

"Father? What are you doing here?" Rotta asked.

"I can be asking you the same question boy" he said.

"I crashed landed here after that bastard Turles destroyed my ship" Rotta said.

"Where is your Saiyan armor boy? Why are you in those ridiculous clothing?" he asked pointing to the blue jeans and black shirt Rotta wore with his black sneakers.

"I abandoned them with my scouter when I blew up my ship" Rotta said.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that for?" Zeru asked.

"Because I abandoned my Saiyan past father I don't want anything to do with it and I refuse to go back to Planet Vegeta" Rotta said.

"We can't go back Planet Vegeta has been blown up" Zeru said.

"What? When!" Rotta asked.

"The day you left the day a meteor hit Vegeta, there is only a few of us left" Zeru said.

"Why are you here then?" Rotta asked.

"To take you with me to space to find survivors and rebuild our once great people" Zeru said.

"No thanks I'm staying here on Earth" Rotta said.

"Why stay here amongst these weakling instead of with your own kind?" Zeru asked.

"Because I've taken a mate father she due with my child in four months I refuse to leave her and my child here unprotected" Rotta said.

"You've mated? What the girl class?" Zeru asked.

"She not a Saiyan father" Rotta said.

"What! You've taken a human as a mate! Do you realize what you've done!" Zeru yelled.

"Yes I know what I've done and have no regrets what's so ever father about what I've done here on Earth" Rotta said.

"Show me her" Zeru said.

"Excuse me?" Rotta said.

"Show me your mate boy, I wish to meet your mate that your so determined to protect" Zeru said.

"No, not unless I get your word that you will not lay a hand on her" Rotta said.

"Fine you have my word that I will not lay a hand on a single hair on her head" Zeru said.

"I'll take you to her later, right now it's the middle of the night and I don't wish to wake her just so you can see her" Rotta said.

"Fine I'll find you when the sun comes up" Zeru said walking back onto his ship while Rotta flew back to him home.

IIIII

Rachel awoke yawning as she smelt the smell of foods as she looked to see her husband was already up and making breakfast.

When Rachel walked into the kitchen she found the table filled with more food than they usually ate.

"Rotta why so much food?" Rachel asked as Rotta smiled up at her and kissed her as he pulled her seat out for her and had her take a seat.

"Well we have a guest coming over" Rotta said.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"My father" Rotta said.

"Your father! What is he doing here?" Rachel asked.

"He wants to see the reason why I refuse to leave Earth" Rotta said kissing her.

"What will he do?" Rachel asked touching her rounded belly as Rotta did.

"He won't hurt your or the baby, I promise he won't lay a hand on you just show no fear and when he ask a question answer it truthfully my father has an uncanny ability to tell when someone lying" Rotta saidas a knock on the door got their attention.

"Stay here" Rotta said walking to the door to see his father standing there, "morning father please come in"

"Well at least you remembered your manners boy while I was away" Zeru said entering the room.

"Father this is my mate Rachel, Rachel this is my father Elite Class Zeru" Rotta said as Rachel stood up and smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you" she said holding out her hand as Zeru stared at it.

"Father you shake it, it's a form of greeting properly on this planet" Rotta said.

"Well I see why you picked, she a beautiful young woman" Zeru said shaking her hand.

"Why thank you" Rachel said.

"Please father join us for breakfast I know you're going to enjoy this food" Rotta said as Zeru eyes laid on the food on the table as his stomach growled.

"Well maybe just a bite or two" he said.

"Trust me father you won't be able to stop after just two" Rotta said as he passed his father his servings as Zeru took a bite and they saw his stern expression vanish into one of pleasure.

"My god! Where the hell has this delicious food been for us!" Zeru said.

"That only the beginning there other thousands of delicious foods and recipes on this planet all exploding with flavor" Rotta said

"Oh now I know your second reason for staying!" Zeru said scarfing away at his food.

"That is my third reason my first reason is Rachel and my second is our baby" Rotta said.

"Well I must admit this planet is quiet a paradise but you must get your mate of this planet now" Zeru said.

"Why father?" Rotta asked.

"A bounty hunter named Netzura has been hunting every last Saiyan that escaped planet Vegeta down, he's been on my tail for the last two years while I've been searching for the survivors to warn them of his dangerous powers and his dark intentions" Zeru said.

"Will he come here?" Rachel asked.

"He'll be here in exactly four months to hunt any Saiyans hiding on this planet, Kakarot is too young so his power will go unnoticed but yours my son will get his attention" Zeru said.

"What will he do when he gets here?" Rotta asked.

"He'll search the planet for any Saiyans and if you're gone by the time he gets here he'll sell the planet inhabitants into slavery and sell the planet in the trade" Zeru said.

"That's horrible! Rotta you can't let that happen" Rachel said.

"Woman Rotta wouldn't even last against that monster incase you both hadn't noticed I learned that the hard way" Zeru said pulling off his white gloves and showed his right arm was a machine arm.

"Father! That monster took your arm!" Rotta said.

"Yes I got lucky so I need you both to come with me so we can escape and save the child" Zeru said.

"No! Please Zeru you can't let the village suffer like that I couldn't bare it! Can't you both team up and stop him?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm if we may have a chance father if we combined our strengths and train till that bastard arrives" Rotta said.

"Boy I know we wouldn't stand a chance even if we did nothing but trained for the next four months it wouldn't be enough" Zeru said.

"Wait I know a way! There's this legend that goes around this village about a tower that reaches into the sky on the top is said to be a very power warrior and a room of unlimited time, if that legend true then you two could become 5x's as strong in just a week" Rachel said.

"Hmm I heard this legend too, some say no one can climb to the top of the tower before they fall to their deaths from exhaustion" Rotta said.

"What are you suggesting woman?" Zeru asked.

"First of all it's not 'woman' it's Rachel, and second you two should go find that tower and train and defend our home Rotta, I want our baby to be born and grow up here on Mother Earth" she said.

"My first priority is your's and the baby protection and my second is defending my new home" Rotta said bring Rachel into his arms, "father you can leave if you like but I'm going to find that tower and train and then I will defend my new home and all the Earthlings on it!"

"Spoken like a true Saiyan boy, very well I will fight alongside you I've been dying to get my hands on that bastard and rip his arm off like he did mine" Zeru said.

"Zeru may I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Good ahead wo-Rachel" Zeru said.

"May I call you dad since I'm your daughter-in-law after all?" Rachel asked.

"Daughter-in-law? What the hell is that?" Zeru asked.

"It's another term they use here, just answer her question may she call you 'dad' or not?" Rotta said.

"Fine I guess" Zeru said.

"Oh I have another question, when the baby born do you want the baby to call you grandpa or something else?" Rachel asked as a vain formed on Zeru head

"If that brat dares call me a grandpa I will beat it senseless!" he growled.

"What do you want your grandchild to call you then father?" Rotta asked.

"Hmmm the brat may address me as 'sir' nothing more nothing less" Zeru said.

"Father my child will not address you like a soldier" Rotta said.

"Fine the kid can call me pop's" Zeru said.

"Well I guess that okay" Rachel said.

"Better than addressing him as sir" Rotta said.

IIIII

The next morning Rotta finished packing for his trip as his father waited outside.

"You can talk to me whenever you want threw our bond Rachel and Nick will stop by to check in on you" Rotta said.

"Please just focus on your training and be back in time when the baby born" Rachel said as Rotta kissed her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you or the baby as long as I live" Rotta said as they walked outside to see Zeru.

"If you two lovebirds are done saying your goodbyes we must go the faster we get there the faster we can train" Zeru said.

"Please be careful you two" Rachel said as Rotta and Zeru took to the sky.


	6. The Lookout

The Lookout

"A tower that goes into the sky! Where the hell do you spot a tower like that!" Zeru yelled as they flew through the sky.

"Well I don't see a tower but I see a very large building floating in the air" Rotta said as they saw Kami Lookout.

"Lets land on it maybe this is the place from that legend" Zeru said.

Once that landed on the white tiled ground they walked towards the large building as they looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Rotta said as his voiced echoed.

"This place must be deserted" Zeru said.

"Who are you?" a man asked as Zeru and Rotta turned to see a black skinned man with a white turban, baggy white pants and a red vest.

"Oh uh my name is Rotta and this is my father Zeru we came in search of a tower that went into the sky for training" Rotta said.

"Korin Tower is directly below Kami Lookout" Mr. Popo said.

"Really? You'd think we would have saw that" Zeru said.

"Why are you looking for training?" Mr. Popo asked.

"A very evil bounty hunter is on his way to Earth, he'll kill or sell every being on this planet into slavery and sell the planet into the trade" Zeru said.

"Oh my! I must alert Kami" Mr. Pop said running inside.

"Kami?" Rotta said.

"That man said this was Kami Lookout so I'm guessing Kami owns this place" Zeru said as they walked towards the building.

"Mr. Popo walked out of the building as he approached the Saiyans.

"Kami wishes to see you both" he said.

"Who is Kami?" Rotta asked.

"He's the Guardian of the Earth and creator of the dragon balls" Mr. Popo said.

"Dragon balls?" Zeru said.

"I heard that legend, there's apposed to be seven in all and when brought together a single wish can be made" Rotta said.

"Interesting" Zeru said.

"Why does Kami wish to meet us?" Rotta asked.

"He senses great power in both of you and an even greater power approaching Earth he wishes to meet with you both and decided if you are both worthy of his training" Mr. Popo said.

Zeru and Rotta then saw a old Namekian with wood staff and blue cape walk out form the building with a wooden staff as he walked towards them.

"Kami these are our guest" Mr. Popo said.

"Thank you Mr. Popo" Kami said.

"So your Kami well I guess it's an honor to meet the Guardian of Earth" Rotta said.

"Hmmm judging by the ring on your finger and your Saiyan tail I'd say you came here and took a human wife did you not?" Kami said.

"Well yeah I guess did" Rotta said.

"The boy seeks to protect his family and home so we've both come here for training since his woman said we could get stronger here" Zeru said.

"You here to train so you can protect your family and home? That doesn't like anything a Saiyan would do" Kami said.

"He's abandon all ties to his Saiyan past and took on a life as an Earthling he's even going to be a father soon" Zeru said.

"Really? Instead of running and abandoning this planet you choose to stay and protect it and your new family?" Kami asked.

"Yes that what I decided to do" Rotta said.

"You are very worthy of my training but as for your father I'm not so sure" Kami said.

"Please Kami I can't beat this new threat alone and my father is an honorable warrior like me he'll not do anything that will harm the Earth, right father?" Rotta said.

"Right, I have no intentions of doing harm to this planet especially with everything it can offer" Zeru said.

"My father has fallen in love with Earths food" Rotta said with annoyance.

"Can you blame me! Such foods like theses I will never find on another planet!" Zeru said.

"Oh my" Mr. Popo said.

"Anyway as you can see my father harmless" Rotta said.

"I see...very well you both can train here" Kami said.

"Really? Oh thank you sir" Rotta said.

"Mr. Popo I believe our guest are hungry after their long trip here" Kami said and as if on cue both the Saiyans stomachs growled.

"Uh sorry about that" Rotta said red with embarrassment.

"Oh it's alright, come with me gentlemen" Mr. Popo said as they followed the man.

IIIIII

A few months passed and Rachel was starting to reach the final point in her pregnancy as she made herself lunch.

"Things are awfully quite around here without your daddy to keep us company" Rachel said feeling the baby kick as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be, Nick isn't opposed to come today" Rachel said walking over to the door to find a few little boys.

"Uh yes can I help you?" Rachel asked.

"We wanted to give you these Rachel" one of the boys said holding out flowers.

"Oh how lovely that you, you boys are so sweet" she said taking the flowers.

"Can we feel your belly?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh okay try touching right here that where the baby kicking right now" Rachel said pointing to one spot on her belly as she let the boys feel.

"Wow when will the baby be out?" a boy asked.

"In about a month or so" Rachel said.

"My mom wanted me to invite you over for tea" one of the boys said.

"Well tell your mom that is very kind and I'd love to have tea with her" Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel were going to go play now" one of the boys said as they ran off.

"Don't get into any trouble" Rachel said heading back inside.

'Oh what to do what to do? Should I clean? No I already cleaned twice this week, should I knit? No I already made like twenty sets of pajamas for the baby' Rachel thought.

'I have a suggestion how about you just rest instead of thinking about what you want to do' Rotta said threw their bond.

"Man this bond thing really annoying I have no privacy in my own thoughts!" Rachel said.

'Love just get rest I know your back and feet hurt' Rotta said.

"We'll I guess your right there" Rachel said rubbing her back.

'How's training?' Rachel asked threw the bond.

'Ugh! This guy training is getting tiring but I guess it's paying off, father and I are getting much stronger than when we first arrived' Rotta said.

'When will you be back?' Rachel asked.

'Soon love, I'll be back before the baby born' Rotta said.

'I hope the training turns out okay' Rachel said.

'You and me both Rachel' Rotta said.

IIIII

Soon Rotta and Zeru training came to an end and Netzura landed on earth as the alien stepped out of his massive ship wearing a mask over his face.

"Saiyan scum I will find every last one you" he said.

"Sir our scans show there are four Saiyans on this planet, one a child the other two are adults but the fourth got ours scan results puzzled" a small alien said.

"Why? How strong is the Saiyan?" Netzura asked.

"It appears it's still an infant but it doesn't appear to be completely Saiyan" he said.

"A half-breed? We can't allow the Saiyans to repopulate now can we? Where is the half-breed location?" he asked.

"North 300 kilometers away from here sir" he said.

"Excellent, all of you know the rules I will take on the Saiyans alone, wait for my signal" Netzura said taking to the sky.

IIIII

"Kami he's here!" Rotta said as they ran to the edge of the Lookout.

"I know I've never sensed a power as dark as that" Kami said.

"Wait he's not heading towards us like he did me he heading in another direction" Zeru said.

Rotta slowly followed the path Netzura was heading as his eyes widen.

"He's heading for the village and Rachel!" Rotta said.

"That bastard trying to stop us from repopulating!" Zeru said as Rotta jumped off the edge and took of towards the village.

"Rotta wait!" Kami said.

"Damn that kid never thinks!" Zeru said taking off after his son.

'I will not allow him to harm Rachel or the village! I will defeat him even if it kills me!' Rotta thought.


	7. The Birth of New Life

The Birth of New Life

Rachel was in the village picking up groceries when she saw someone come out of the sky and land in the village.

"Rotta is that you?" Rachel said walking past the villagers to see a black dressed alien with a mask.

"Tell me, where are you hiding the Saiyans?" he asked.

'Uh no this must be the bounty hunter' Rachel thought.

"Hmmm according to my scans one of you unlucky ladies are carrying a filthy Saiyan inside you, I will gladly force the abomination out and clean this galaxy of the reaming Saiyans" he said.

'Rotta please hurry' Rachel begged threw their bond.

"Ah you there, your very heavy with child and which one of these men are the father of this child?" he asked approaching Rachel.

"Please just leave us be" Rachel begged as he backed her into the side of a shop.

"Hmm I can't tell if it a Saiyan or human so answer me this, is the father of your child a human or a Saiyan?" he asked.

"What if I refuse to tell you?" Rachel asked.

"It's not wise to do that now answer the question" he said drawing a sword from his back, "where is the father?"

"He's right here!" Rotta said as he came from the side and kicked Netzura out of the village and crashing into the mountain next to the forest.

"Rotta!" Rachel said touching her belly.

"I promise I'll be right back after I'm done with him!" Rotta said taking off after Netzura.

"Rotta please wait!" she yelled as she groaned in pain as Zeru landed.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Zeru asked as he saw the water on the ground below her, "oh god."

"Yeah it's time" Rachel said.

"Shit! Damn Rotta will kill me for leaving his mate like this! Rachel I'm getting back to the house and then I'm dragging my son sorry ass back here!" Zeru said sweeping her off her feet and took off to her house.

IIII

"Ugh! That little Saiyan runt when I get my hands on him!" Netzura yelled pulling himself from the impression he made on impact as he saw Rotta fly in.

"Big mistake targeting a defenseless pregnant woman let alone my mate!" Rotta growled.

"You've taken a human as your mate? How disgusting that your willing to create a half-breed" Netzura said.

"That half-breed happens to be my first child, I will not allow you anywhere near my mate or our unborn child, I will defeat you protecting them and this planet" Rotta said.

"Interesting most Saiyans are only interested in protecting their mates but why this planet?" Netzura asked.

"This planet is my home and where I want to raise my child in peace with my mate and if villians like you are going to come here and try and take that away then I will always be there to stand up and fight!" Rotta said.

"Hmmm you're not like the rest of your kinds so this should be fun!" Netzura said firing a kai blast at Rotta who kicked it into the air as Netzura eyes widen.

"I've trained my whole life to protect my family and home and I intend to make that training pay off" Rotta said.

IIIIII

Back at Rotta home Zeru set a groaning Rachel on her bed.

"Okay Rachel I have no idea what I'm doing" Zeru said.

"What! You have a son and your telling me you don't know anything!" Rachel yelled.

"On Vegeta the males never see the birth of their children they're normal stuck on missions or just don't want to be there" Zeru said.

"And which were you?" Rachel asked.

"Stuck on a mission" Zeru said.

"Go warm up some water, were going to need that to clean the baby, get lots of towels, and for god shakes get Rotta ass here now!" Rachel yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Zeru said leaving the room.

"My god she scarier than a pregnant Saiyan!" Zeru said.

IIII

Rotta dodged Netzura attacks as he punched the alien in the gut and sent him flying into the ground below.

"Where the hell did my father go?" Rotta said as Netzura came flying back up at him as his bond with Rachel hit him as he felt her pain and got distracted and got punched in the gut and sent crashing into a mountain.

"You seem distracted Saiyan would it perhaps have something to do with your mate? Well then allow me to dispose of our distractions" Netzura said pointing a kai ball towards the village.

"What are you doing! They have nothing to do with this!" Rotta yelled.

"Yes but that village is a distraction and I hate distractions" he said firing the kai blast towards the village.

"No!" Rotta yelled teleporting in front of the kai blast and held his hands out as he caught it and tried to push it back from the village.

"Go ahead and try to save that worthless village Saiyan all you'll do is kill yourself in the process!" Netzura said.

"No! They did nothing! I refuse to let them die! The one who going to die today is you!" Rotta yelled as Netzura saw his kai blast get pushed back by a blue one.

"What!"

"Saiyan Judgment!" Rotta yelled as Netzura blast hit him with Rotta blast pushing him into space and caused an explosion.

"Rachel!" Rotta said blasting off towards his home.

IIII

Once he entered the house he heard Rachel groans of pain as he went into his bedroom to find Rachel on the bed and Zeru putting pillows behind her back.

"About damn time! Get your ass over here and take care of your mate!" Zeru yelled.

"I am so sorry for leaving you alone Rachel" Rotta said taking Rachel hand.

"It's fine, is the bounty hunter gone?" she asked.

"He's gone Rachel there's nothing left of him" Rotta said kissing her.

"Okay the baby coming fast so what do we do?" Zeru asked.

"Well someone going to have to catch the baby" Rachel grunted.

"Okay dad take her hand" Rotta said shaking the feeling back into the hand Rachel squeezed as he lifted her dress.

"Well is the baby crowning?" Rachel asked grunted.

"Oh yeah the baby crowning now come on Rachel give me one good push" Rotta said as Rachel yelled out in pain as the baby came out and screamed as Rotta smiled and cut the baby umbilical cord.

Rotta was amazed how beautiful the baby was, the baby had light brown hair, clearly took after the mother but the baby had his nose and his coco brown tail wrapped around his arm.

"Here I'll take the baby to be clean" Zeru said taking the screaming baby out of Rotta arm.

"What was the baby Rotta?" Rachel asked as she panted as Rotta came to lay next to her.

"I didn't get a chance to look the baby was just so beautiful I didn't have a chance to look" Rotta said kissing her as Zeru came back into the room with the baby in the blanket.

"Congratulation you two it's a bouncing screaming girl" Zeru said handing Rachel the baby.

"Oh Rotta she perfect" Rachel said with tears in her eyes as Rotta kissed her and touched the baby nosed.

"What are you going to name the brat?" Zeru asked.

"Hmmm I hadn't thought of any have you thought of any name Rotta?" Rachel asked.

"Well there is only one Saiyan name I could come up with that you might like" Rotta said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Akina" Rotta said.

"That's perfect! Our little Akina" Rachel said.


	8. Fate or Coincidence

Fate or Coincidence

Years passed since Akina birth and she was raised by both her loving parents and grandfather like an child would.

She grew up with an education like her mother wanted and proper combat skill from both her father and grandfather.

Akina was now twenty-one and already a heartbreaker much to her father displeasure.

Akina was finishing getting ready as she hid her tail under her clothes and grabbed her bag and headed down stairs to see her mother cooking away in the kitchen and her father sitting at the table reading a book.

"Morning Papa, morning mama" Akina said kissing her father cheek.

"Good morning sweetie" Rachel said.

"Akina is your brother up yet?" Rotta asked.

"I don't know" Akina said.

"Could you please go and wake him" Rotta said.

"Fine I'll wake the brat" Akina said heading back up stairs and entered her ten year old brother room and saw him under his sheets and kicked him off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow! What was that for!" hee brother yelled pulling the sheet off his head.

"Serves you right for staying up all night again Hiro" Akina said.

Hiro took mostly after his father with black hair and all but to get people to quit comparing him to his father he let his hair grow out and now has a pony tail.

"Whatever" Hiro said as Akina headed back downstairs as her mother began putting food onto the table.

"Where's Grandpa Zeru?" Akina asked fixing her plate.

"Who knows but he'll be back soon" Rotta said as Hiro came down the stairs with a yawn.

"Morning" he yawned.

"Morning honey" Rachel said as she began to make her plate as a knock on the door got their attention.

"I'll get it" Akina said opening it to see a delivery boy with flowers.

"Delivery for a Ms. Akina" he said.

"That's me" Akina said taking the flowers, "oh how pretty, who sent these?"

"That from a secret admirer" he said as Akina closed the door.

"When I find that boy I will gut him like every fish I've ever caught!" Rotta growled.

"Daddy your being overprotective again" Akina said.

"No I don't want every single boy in this village making a move on my daughter, if anyone of them want your hand then they need to have the guts to challenge me in a fight!" Rotta said.

"And we all know that will never happen since you scare every single boy in the village" Akina said setting her flowers in a vase.

"Damn straight!" Rotta said.

"I think it's cute that she has an admirer" Rachel said.

"Thank you mom" Akina said.

"What time is Akina tournament?" Hiro asked.

"At six" Akina said.

"Good, that's enough time for us to get ready and get good seats" Rachel said.

"I'll see you guys later" Akina said heading out the door.

IIIII

Akina was running down the roads as she ran into the village, "say greetings to everyone she passed as she took off to the sky and headed for the city.

"Ah it's such a nice day" Akina said as she flew above the clouds.

IIIII

Back in Trunks time line the lavender haired boy tinkered away with his mother time machine as Bulma watched.

"Trunks you've been working on that thing for months I don't think it's going to let you go anywhere but to the past and future in this universe" Bulma said.

"Mother you spent longer building this thing and think about it universal travel doesn't seem all that hard to get to with a time machine and who knows maybe I'll prove my theory that everyone fates changes in different universe" Trunks said.

"I don't think it's safe to test it yourself" Bulma said.

"I've already tested a few droids and they came back in one piece but all their recorded data got screwed up and the way back so once I'm done here this time machine should be able to take me to a parallel universe" Trunks said whipping sweat from his forehead.

"Trunks boys your ages should be going out and finding the perfect girl" Bulma said.

"I'm twenty-two mother, I have pliantly of time to find the right woman and give you lots of adorable grandchildren" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Is it ready?" Bulma asked.

"Almost just need to tighten these screws here and I'll be done" Trunks said pulling himself from underneath the time machine and walked to the computer and began typing away and doing last minute checkups.

"Well if your so determine to do this test yourself at least go prepared" Bulma said holding out his C.C. jacket and sword.

"Thanks" Trunks said putting on his jacket and slinging the sword over his shoulder as he jumped into the time machine and closed the top as he began turning on switches and buttons as the time machine began to hum.

"Good luck Trunks!" Bulma said.

"Bye mother!" Trunks said as his time machine left his time.

IIIII

Akina was flying above the ground in the middle of an empty valley as out of nowhere a machine appeared in front of her.

"Ahhhhh!" Akina yelled as he head hit the machine making it tip over and Akina crashing to the ground gripping her head.

"What the hell was that?" Trunks said stepping out of the time machine to make sure there are no damages.

"What the hell dude! Watch where you're flying that thing you could have killed me!" Akina yelled rubbing her head.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry I can't help where I land this thing" Trunks said running over to her.

"Yeah right! Ugh man that hurt!" Akina said.

"Look I'm really sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Trunks asked as he noticed her tail whishing angrily behind her, "a tail? You're a Saiyan?"

Upon hearing that word Akina eyes widen as she jumped back a few feet away from Trunks in battle stance.

"How do you know about Saiyan?" she asked.

"I'm a Saiyan too!" Trunks said excited that he meet another hybrid Saiyan.

"What? No you're not, prove it" Akina said.

"Fine take a look" Trunk said turning around and bulling his shirt up to show Akina his tail scar.

"No way! Another Saiyan here? How did you get here?" Akina asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you that" Trunks said.

"Okay can I get a name?" Akina said.

"Oh I'm Trunks" he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Akina" she said shaking his hand.

"So Akina you wouldn't happen to know a Goku would you?" Trunks asked.

"Goku? Last I heard he was the world martial arts champion then he disappeared after marrying one of his challengers some girl named Chichi" Akina said.

'Interesting, this time this girl is around the same age as Goku when he first got married' Trunks thought.

"Uh hello? Yahoo, I was talking here" Akina said waving her hand in front of the thinking Trunks.

"Oh! Sorry just thinking" Trunks said.

"Clearly, well anyway I'd love to sit here and talk Trunks but I have to go, the tournament going to begin soon and I don't want to miss anything" Akina said.

"Wait your fighting in the tournament?" Trunks asked.

"Yep! It's one of the things I've always wanted to do since I was a kid but my father wouldn't let me until he knew I was ready and this year I'm going to be champion and take that trophy home" Akina said.

"Hey do you think there are any last minute entries?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure but you can see but I doubt you'll win Trunks I've been training for this for years" Akina said floating into the air.

"We'll see" Trunks said turning his time machine into a capsule and put it in his pocket and floated in the air.

"Hmmm you can fly too huh? But are you fast as me?" Akina said.

"Let's fine out!" Trunks said as they both took off towards the city.

'Wow never met a girl like her, she feisty and so pretty...wait pretty? Oh damn! Bad Trunks! You just meet the girl!' Trunks thought as he speed up every time Akina tried to get ahead of him.

"You're fast!" Akina said.

"Thanks, you're pretty fast yourself!" Trunks said.

"There the tournament!" Akina said as Trunks saw the island and the tournament arena.

"Wow, oh that reminds me, Akina who your Saiyan parents?" Trunks asked.

"My dad is the Saiyan his name is Rotta who your Saiyan parent?" she asked.

"Vegeta" Trunks said.

"Vegeta? He's the Prince of Saiyans right?" Akina asked.

"Yep that my dad" Trunks said.

"Wow then that makes you royalty" Akina said.

"Yeah but no one actually cared for that now a days" Trunks said.

"I guess your right but I think it's pretty cool that you're a prince" Akina said as Trunks blushed and Akina giggled as they flew down below.

IIIII  
Somewhere in a dark land a red crystal ball in the center of a room glowed blue as a woman in a hood sitting on a throne saw this.

"What's this? Someone has crossed into another universe? Well let's see who the unlucky fool" the woman said stepping off her throne and walked towards the crystal ball to see Trunks, "oh he's a cute one and thanks to him my Master shall once again rise"

"My lady what do you wish for me to do?" a man leaning on the wall with a hood asked.

"Keep an eye on that boy and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" the woman said disappearing into the darkness.

"Of course my lady" the man said disappearing.

IIIII  
"Wow! I've never had the chance to compete in a tournament like this" Trunks said as he and Akina walked towards the entry desk.

"My father took me to every tournament since I was a baby and even entered one year, I always wanted to compete with some of the greatest fighters gathered at least once and now I finally got my chance" Akina said.

"You know you sound a lot like a good friend of mine, he always loved the thrill of battle and was the most kind hearted person you could meet" Trunks said.

"I hope I see you in the finals Trunks it be a shame if a Saiyan Prince lost in the first round" Akina said.

"Don't worry I plan to get to the finals" Trunks said as they went to sign in their names.

IIIII

"Are we there yet?" Hiro asked as he flew with his father and his father carried his mother in his arms.

"Almost Hiro" Rotta said.

"Hey there's grandpa! Grandpa over here!" Hiro said as Zeru flew in,

"Where's Akina?" Zeru asked.

"She left early she was so excited that she could wait like the rest of us" Rachel said.

"Hey I see it!" Hiro said as they slowly approached the island.

"Yep, now Hiro do you remember the rules?" Rotta asked.

"Yes, no fighting, no kai blats, no super jumps, no super speed, no super strength, and no flying around the humans" Hiro said.

"Good boy" Rotta said.

"Hmmm that's odd" Zeru said

"What is it grandpa?" Hiro asked.

"I sense a very strong presences on the island but it feels like it's hiding most of its true power" Zeru said.

"Yeah I sense it too" Hiro said.

"Looks like Akina has some competition this year" Rotta said as they landed near the landing pads where no humans could see them and walked into the fair part of the island.

"Oh! Mom dad can I have some cotton candy?" Hiro asked.

"I guess I could go for a snack how about you love?" Rotta asked.

"Cotton candy sounds nice" Rachel said as they walked over to the booth while Zeru walked into the tournament doors and looked around and saw Akina talking with a lavender haired boy.

'His face resembles the king but that hair is nowhere near the kings but he definitely has a Saiyan scent' Zeru thought as Akina looked over and smiled at him.

"Grandpa you made it" Akina said running over to him.

"What you think I'd miss your first tournament? That will be one cold day in hell when I do that" Zeru said.

"Where mom and dad?" Akina asked.

"They're buying that junk food for your brother" Zeru said.

"That is so like Hiro to pig-out at a place like this" Akina said.

"Akina? Who is that boy over there?" Zeru asked pointing to Trunks.

"Oh I just met him, that's Trunks and he's a Half-Saiyan like me and Hiro" Akina said.

"Hmmm interesting, keep an eye on him Akina that boy hiding more power then he lets on" Zeru said.

"I know grandpa" Akina said as Zeru left to find his seat as Akina walked back over to Trunks.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked.

"That was my grandpa" Akina said.

"Really?" Trunks said looking at the man taking an empty seat amongst the humans as he saw Akina family join him.

"And that's my parents and brother" Akina said.

"Wow your family looks nice" Trunks said.

IIIIII

"Who the hell is that!" Rotta growled seeing Trunks and Akina talking.

"That is Trunks apparently he's a hybrid Saiyan as well" Zeru said.

"Really? There are other Saiyans on this planet?" Rachel said.

"No there are only three pure breeds Rotta, Kakarot and I that boy is too old to be Kakarot son so he must have come from space he could very well be half Saiyan half something else" Zeru said.

"He looks like a nice young man" Rachel said.

"As long as he keeps his dirty hands off my daughter he won't have problems with me!" Rotta said.

"That a cool looking sword he's got on his back" Hiro said.

"Rotta it may be just me but does that boy look like King Vegeta?" Zeru asked as Rotta looked closely.

"He does, if the boy had the spiky hair and beard he could be the king twin" Rotta said.

"But Prince Vegeta was only a child when Rotta landed on Earth so he can't be the prince son and the King would never cheat on his mate so who ever that boy is he's defiantly hiding something" Zeru said.

IIIII  
"Oh great my grandpa has that suspicious glare in his eyes again" Akina said with annoyance.

"A what?" Trunks asked.

"Well my grandpa has this creepy talent to tell when people are hiding something even if they haven't spoken a word to each other" Akina said.

"Really?" Trunks said nervously.

"Yeah well let's get going they're about to announce the matches" Akina said as they looked over at a board where they were putting names up.

"Hmm only eight people are fighting this year?" Akina said seeing the number of contestants.

"Well I guess these are all the fighters that passed the elimination rounds" Trunks said.

"Let's see there is eight of us fighting, Nam is fighting Mooki, Trunks your fighting some guy named Bruno, then it's Harper vs. Mia, then it's me vs. Killa" Akina said.

"So this year we have four male fighters and four female fighters, this should be interesting" Trunks said.

IIIII

"That Trunks boy fighting in the second match" Rachel said.

"Let's hope these two morons hurry up with this match" Zeru said as they watched the two human men throw punches and kicks at each other.

"This is so boring I want to see a real fight!" Hiro said.

"Don't worry this fight should end soon" Rotta said as they watched one of the men get a kick to the gut then get kicked out of the ring.

"Finally!" Hiro said.

"Here comes Trunks" Rachel said as they saw Trunks walk out onto the ring without his sword on his back.

IIII

"Come on your pretty boy let's see what you got!" Bruno a black hair man with no shirt and fighters tape on his hands said.

"Please just shut up" Trunks said crossing his arms as the bell rang as Bruno charged at Trunks but didn't expect the kick to the side of the head and got sent flying out of the ring.

"The winner is Trunks!" the announcer said.

IIII

"Wow did you feel that power just now? And he was holding back!" Hiro said.

"Yep this Trunks is far stronger than we expected" Rotta said as they watched Trunks leave the ring.

IIIII

"Nice kick Trunks, you didn't kill him did you?" Akina asked.

"Ah no I just knocked him out cold and possibly broke his jaw" Trunks said as they watched the fighter get carried off on a stretcher.

"After this fight I get to go out and make my family proud" Akina said.

"I'm sure they are already proud of you Akina but go and give them a good show" Trunks said.

After watching the fight between Harper and Mia Akina match came up as she walked out onto the ring with Killa.

Killa was a scary looking woman that looked like one of those scary body building women with the huge monster muscles.

"Might as well forfeit girl you're outclassed" Killa said.

"No thank you, I don't go down without a fight" Akina said getting into her fighting stance.

Killa charged at Akina throwing punches and kicks as Akina dodged then used Kill shoulder to jump over her then drop to the ground and trip Killa and when she was falling over Akina kicked the woman out of the ring then jumped back to her feet as the audience cheered.

"Damn!" Trunks said.

IIII

"That's my girl! Yeah you show these losers who boss Akina!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel" Rotta said shocked his mate would say that.

"What? Even I have my moments" Rachel said.

IIIII

"Wow Akina that was an amazing fighting form" Trunks said as Akina walked back into the fighters block as she blushed.

"Thanks my dad and grandpa thought me everything I know" Akina said.

"Looks like the next fight is me vs. Nam and you vs. Mia then us against each other" Trunks said.

"Well let's make it an interesting fight" Akina said as Trunks walked out onto the ring with Nam.

IIIIII

"Wow that Trunks guy is so cool!" Hiro said.

"I still don't trust him" Zeru said.

"I just don't want him making any moves on Akina" Rotta said.

"The fighting starting" Hiro said as they watched Trunks knock his out of the ring a second after the match started, "and it just ended."

"Now it's Akina match" Rachel said as they watched Akina take the ring with Mia.

IIIIII

Mia charged at Akina with punches and kicks as Akina dodged them then grabbed Mia arm and threw her over her shoulder and out of the ring, "just to easy" Akina said as she saw Trunks walk into the ring.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the fight you've been waiting for, Akina vs. Trunks! Both our fighters took out their completion with no sweat and now only one of them will be champion! Who will win! Trunks or Akina!" the announcer yelled as the audience cheered.

"Go Akina!" Hiro yelled.

"Don't hold back on him Akina!" Rotta yelled.

IIII

"Well Trunks you heard the fans let's not hold back!" Akina said getting into a fighting stance as Trunks did.

"Lets go!" Trunks said as the gong was rung and Trunks and Akina charged at each other throwing punches, kicks and dodging each other's as the fans all started wide eyed at how fast they were both moving.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Akina!" Zeru yelled breaking the silence as all the fans began to cheer as Trunks and Akina jumped away from each other panting.

IIII

"Wow never had a fight like this before" Akina panted.

"You're really skilled Akina" Trunks panted.

"You're not bad yourself" Akina said.

"Well now let's begin round two!" Trunks said getting back into his fighting stance.

"I'd love too!" Akina said as they charged at each other then flew to the air and began an air battle as the fans became quite again with shook but all that was heard was four people cheering.

IIIII

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Rotta yelled.

"Kick his butt Akina!" Hiro yelled.

"That right don't hold back on his scrawny ass show him who boss!" Zeru yelled.

"What the hell are all you quite for! His is a great fight!" Rachel yelled snapping the fans out of their shock as they began to cheer again.

IIIIII

Akina then swung for a kick as Trunks disappeared and appeared behind her as Akina grabbed his head and threw him down to the ring below but he land on his feet and looked back up at her.

'Wow she strong but I can't hit her, why do I keep hesitating?' Trunks thought as Akina charged at him as he flipped back as Akina foot broke a hole in the ring.

"Your fast but being fast won't win you this match" Akina said pulling her foot out of the ring.

"I know" Trunks said with a cocky smile.

IIIII

"He's hesitating" Zeru said.

"What? What do you mean he's hesitating?" Rotta asked as him and his family stared at Zeru.

"He had lots of opportunities to make a good hit on Akina but instead he hesitated every time and right now he could easily send her out of the ring but he;s not" Zeru said.

"Why would he do that?" Hiro asked.

"Awwww! What a gentlemen he's giving her a fair chance!" Rachel said.

"Or trying to woe her over!" Rotta growled.

IIIIII

Akina then charged at Trunks again but instead of dodging he teleported behind her and grabbed her tail as Akina and the others eye widen as he held her close so no one would see her tail.

"You should be careful an enemy could have easily grabbed your tail at any point like I just did" Trunks whispered.

"That has got to be cheating" Akina grunted.

"Yeah I guess it could be" he said petting it as Akina held back a moan as he let her go and jumped away from her as Akina turned to face him.

"Well what are you waiting for Akina? Let's go!" Trunks said as Akina smiled and charged at him again.

IIIII  
"That bastard! How dare he grope my daughter tail like that! I will kill him!" Rotta growled as Zeru and Hiro tried to keep him on his seat.

"Dad, don't do anything you're going to regret!" Hiro said.

"Just sit down and watch the fight and when it's over then we'll kill the bastard!" Zeru said.

"Fine!" Rotta growled sitting back down.

IIIIII

Akina dodged Trunks punches and kicks as she caught one of his arm and threw him to the ground and pinned him as she shoved her elbow where she knew his tail scar was as she heard him gasp.

"Be careful Trunks someone could easily take advantage of that scar if they knew it was there" Akina whispered into his ear.

"Fair enough" Trunks grunted as he felt her rub the nub as he fought off his own moan as Akina jumped off and landed away from him as he quickly jumped to his feet.

IIIII  
"Oh my god! Rachel please tell me I didn't see that" Rotta said.

"She just toyed with him like he did her" Rachel said in shock.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hiro asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older" Zeru said.

IIIII  
Akina then charged at Trunks with a kick as he held up his arms and blocked but got sent sliding back onto the edge of the ring as he took one step back and fell off.

"Akina is the winner!" the announcer yelled.

"Oh damn! I lost!" Trunks said making a pout as Akina walked over to the edge of the ring and held her arm out.

"You did really good" she said as he took her arm and climbed back into the ring.

IIIII

"He did that on purpose!" Zeru yelled.

"What do you mean grandpa?" Hiro asked.

"He knew he was on the edge I saw his quick glance and he lost on purpose" Rotta said.

"Why would he do that he just gave up a lot of money and the champion title?" Hiro said.

"I think Trunks like your sister Hiro" Rachel said.

"Over my dead body! I'm going down there and beating some senses into that punk!" Rotta said.

A.N. Oh Trunks is in trouble, review and find out what happens


	9. The Truth

The Truth

"Hey Trunks my parents are throwing a party back at my home do you want to come?" Akina asked.

"Uh yeah I'd like that" Trunks said.

"Oh look here comes my dad now" Akina said as they saw a very angry looking Rotta storming over to them.

"Why does he look so pissed?" Trunks asked.

"You little punk! How dare you grope my daughter!" Rotta yelled.

"Uh oh you better run Trunks!" Akina said.

"Grope? I never..." Trunks stopped when he remembered the tail thing, "oh crap!"

"Daddy please calm down" Akina said.

"Calm down? This punk needs some sense beaten in head!" Rotta growled.

"Rotta calm down we can beat some senses into him later but right now I want to beat some answers out of him" Zeru said.

"Answers?" Trunks said nervously.

"Yes, you and I both know you held back a lot of your truth power and that you're not from this world are you?" Zeru said.

"Grandpa what are you talking about?" Akina asked.

"Let at first I couldn't figure out why he looks like King Vegeta but then it hit me, he's not from this time since Prince Vegeta is in his twenties now and this boy would be much older if he was King Vegeta, and that jacket has a Capsule Corp. logo on it and that jacket is opposed to come out for a few more years" Zeru said.

"Trunks are you from a different time?" Akina asked.

"I will answer all your question but not here, too many eyes watching" Trunks said.

"Fine lets head back to the village they should be done by now with the decorations and making the food" Rotta said picking up Rachel in his arms as they flew into the air as Hiro followed and Zeru as Akina just had a hurt look as she flew off after them.

'Ah man way to go Trunks' he thought as he flew up to follow them.

IIIII

Back at the village while Akina enjoyed her party Zeru and Rotta sat at a table as they got all their answers.

"So basically you just test run your time machine to go to other universe?" Rotta asked.

"Pretty much and it worked great" Trunks said.

"Huh and entering the tournament benefit you how?" Zeru aksed.

"It sounded fun okay and I wanted to see the difference between my home and yours" Trunks said.

"So Prince Vegeta will have a son how interesting" Rotta said.

"You do realize the damage you could so to our time just by coming here" Zeru said.

"Yes I understand but I had no intention of doing anything that could affect your future for good" Trunks said.

"Trunks how much power do you truly have?" Rotta asked.

"I can become a Super Saiyan" Trunks said.

"What!" Zeru yelled.

"Almost everyone in my time can" Trunks said.

"Unbelievable" Rotta said.

"Actually there are levels of Super Saiyan" Trunks said.

"How many?" Zeru asked.

"So far four but Goku is the only one who can turn into all four and Vegeta can't turn level 3 but can go right to level 4" Trunks said.

"What about you?" Zeru asked.

"I can become level 2" Trunks said.

"You must demonstrate these Super Saiyan levels to us" Zeru said.

"Well I think it's better if I leave I think I already upset Akina enough" Trunks said as Rotta studied Trunks closely and saw a familiar presences in Trunks eyes.

"Well there's plenty of time to apologize to her before you leave" Rotta said as Zeru looked at his son like he was crazy.

"I think I'll just make it worse after all this is her party" Trunks said.

"Well then how come Akina sitting over there rejecting every boy offer to dance with her" Rotta said as Trunks looked over to see Akina sitting at a chair and indeed deny another offer.

"I don't know" Trunks said blushing a little.

"Either you take this opportunity to go and apologize and get a chance to dance with my daughter or you will never have an opportunity like this again when I will allow it" Rotta said glaring at Trunks.

'I'm not sure if he's daring me or wanting me to go over there' Trunks thought.

"Okay" Trunks said getting up and leaving the table.

"Rotta do you realize what you just did?" Zeru asked.

"Yes and I've consider it might be best, Akina will never find someone that will be able to protect her like him and let's face it I saw the way they look at each other, they like each other way more than I'd like but Trunks is defiantly a perfect mate for my daughter" Rotta said.

"Wow it must have killed you on the inside to admit that" Zeru said.

"It did! That why you will never hear me admit something like that again!" Rotta said.

IIIII

"Akina?" Trunks said as Akina looked up to see Trunks.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Do you want to...you know dance?" Trunks asked blushing.

"Yes I'd love to" Akina said as Trunk held out his hand and lead her to where couple were dancing as Akina and Trunk slowed danced and Akina rest her head on Trunks chest.

"Oh my god Rotta they look like such a cute couple!" Rachel said as she and Rotta danced and watched their daughter.

"I wonder what Trunks will do, he could stay here if he wanted to or he could take Akina with him either way one timeline going to be changed" Rotta said.

IIIII

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier Akina" Trunks whispered.

"It's fine, I was more upset that you would have to leave and I would never meet another Saiyan like you again" Akina said.

"I'm not heading home yet, I plan to see more universe before I returned home so if you wanted to you could come with me if you wanted" Trunks said.

"You'd let me go with you?" Akina asked.

"Yeah I would like some company with me while I do my travels" Trunks said.

"I would love to go" Akina said.

IIIIII

After deciding Akina would go with Trunks they got ready to leave the next morning to make their goodbyes.

"Be careful Akina and don't do anything stupid" Rachel said hugging her daughter.

"I promise I won't" Akina said.

"Oh Trunks let me just say this once if I find that my daughter is returned back to me with even a small trace of your scent on her I will make sure you never lay a hand on another woman as long as you live, do I make myself clear?" Rotta said glaring down at Trunk and striking fear into him.

"Y-yes sir" Trunks said.

"Good! Well if you do happen to want my daughter as a mate let me tell you this once, you have to fight me to earn her hand and you may be a Super Saiyan but I'm a very dangerous and protective Saiyan father which is more powerful?" Rott said.

'Something tells me he defiantly stronger' Trunks thought.

"Yes sir" Trunks said.

"Can't I come too?" Hiro asked.

"Absolutely not! You need more training and I'm far from down with you boy" Zeru said.

"Oh man" Hiro said as Akina hugged him.

"Just be careful Akina and remember your training" Zeru said.

"I will grandpa" Akina said hugging her grandfather.

"Well time to go" Trunks said throwing the time machine capsule to the ground as the machine emerged from the smoke and the villagers awed at it.

"Take car Akina and make sure he keeps his dirty hands off you" Rotta said hugging Akina.

"I will daddy" Akina said as Trunks jumped into the time machine and Akina followed as he closed the top as the villagers all waved as the time machine flew into the air then left that universe.


	10. The Shadow Lands

The Shadow Lands

Upon entering the time stream Akina and Trunks saw black shadow grabbed the ship as it threw them into one direction as their ship crashed into a new universe as it landed on it side and skid across some grass.

"Ow! What the hell was that" Akina asked as she got off Trunks.

"Something interfered with our travel and threw us into a new world" Trunks said opening the lid as he got out to inspecting the damage.

"Uh Trunks look over there" Akina said as Trunks turned and they both saw a kind of dark gloomy castle ahead.

IIIII

"My lady it seems we have some unwanted guest" a hooded man said as the cloaked woman looked to her crystal ball to see Trunks and Akina.

"I know, I brought them here" the woman said.

"What do you wish to do my lady?" the man asked.

"Test them to see if they're any of the seven if not we'll kill them" the woman said.

"How is the Master progress?" the man asked as the woman walked over to a large black crystal with a glowing red center that pulsed.

"He's almost complete all he needs now is a suitable host and then the Master shall rise again" the woman said touching the crystal.

IIIII

"This place got an unnatural presences with it" Akina said as they walked past the gates and saw dead plants all over and saw black thorn covering most of the gates.

"There is defiantly darkness here but what universe would this be? Is Goku dead in the universe and this is the result if no other Saiyan lived?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know but I don't think this is Earth" Akina said.

"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked.

"Well the gravity feels different and if this was an Earth of a parallel universe wouldn't all the Earth have the same gravity pressure even though the universes are different?" Akina asked.

"Hmm that is an interesting theory, I am defiantly going to look into that but for now let's get some answers about this place" Trunks said as he pushed open the doors to the castle.

The main entrance to the castle was dark and they saw dust covered furniture in all directions and no living soul in sight.

"This place must have been abandon for years this dust is like three inches thick!" Akina said brushing her finger over a dust covered table then whipped the dust off the finger.

"Hmm hey Akina lets split up I saw a library over there so you go check in there to see what you can find while I head upstairs" Trunks said.

"Okay Trunks" Akina said as we walked up the stairs and Akina followed a hall and pushed open the doors to a dark library.

"This place is so creepy it reminds me of a scene from a horror movie" Akina said walking past the selves filled with book but stopped when she noticed one book amongst hundreds of dusted covered books looking like it had been recently used and placed back as she walked over and pulled it out.

"The Kai Universe" Akina said reading the title as she flipped through the pages and found one page covered in blood and the writing looked like it was rushed.

'They've come, they managed to get pass the protective shield and began to poison the land, they killed everyone, I'm the last, if someone finds this please get off the planet they have eyes in the shadows! They control the shadows!' the message said as Akina could read anymore and set it back.

"What the hell happened here?" Akina said.

"Would you like to know?" a man asked as Akina gasped and quickly spun around only to see darkness.

"Who's there?" Akina asked as she heard a man laugh but couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.

"It's been such a long time since we've had visitors" the man said as Akina looked in all directions to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Where are you hiding?" Akina asked.

"Who said I was hiding?" the man said as Akina could feel the man hot breath on her ears as she quickly swung her leg only to hit the self behind her.

"Where the hell are you!" Akina yelled looking for the man.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man said.

"You really don't want to toy with me!" Akina yelled forming a kai ball as she saw it began to dim, "what the hell!" she said trying to form another but couldn't.

"Around me you cannot rely on light based attacks, so answer me this Akina, how do you fight someone you can't see that can manipulate the shadows?" the man asked.

"How did you know my name!" Akin yelled.

"Two hybrid Saiyans that left their universes is a very interesting topic the Lady is interested in" the man said.

"The Lady?" Akina said.

"The Lady of the castle and this universe, Lady Ozeray the Queen of the Shadow Lands" he said.

"Ozeray? What are you talking about?" Akina yelled.

"Upon entering this castle you and your boyfriend made a deadly mistake, any form of light cannot be used in this castle, so you can't use any kai blasts and Trunks can't become Super Saiyan meaning your just like a human, unable to use your full potential so basically your prey to the people of this castle" the man said.

"How many others?" Akina asked.

"Let's see there's me the Lady right hand man and then there's my sister right about now she dealing with your boyfriend so to answer your question there are three people residing in this castle and two intruders" the man said.

"How about you show yourself you coward!" Akina yelled.

"Show myself? Not that an amusing demand why should I let you see who I am?" the man asked.

"Well for one you know my name and you clearly can see me so I don't think it's very fair for you to have some information on your opponent while I don't!" Akina said.

"Hmmm interesting theory, alright you win" he said.

"I do?" Akina said.

"Yes I'll start with my name, I am Uroko the Demon of the Shadows, now which form would you like to see? My true form or my disguise form?" he said.

"Surprise me" Akina said.

"Alright then" Uroko said as she saw a hooded figure emerge from the shadows a few feet away from her as her eyes began to adjust as he removed his hood as she saw a rather handsome black haired man with blood red eyes and a very stern expression.

"Red not a natural eye color" Akina said.

"The eyes are the only part of the body that can't lie, even if I change my body the eyes can never change from what I truly am" Uroko said.

"What do you want?" Akina asked as Uroko smiled evilly.

"The Lady wishes for me to test you, and test you I shall I hope you're not afraid of the dark Akina because this is the only thing you'll see of me" Uroko said as Akina saw the room starting to darken as the room was engulfed in it.

IIIII

"Damn! Not a clue anywhere" Trunks said closing a door to a room as he saw a mirror at the end of the hall that wasn't covered in dust or cobwebs like everything else in the castle as he approached it and heard Akina scream.

"Akina!" Trunks said running towards the end of the hall but the rug under him pulled out for under his feet and he hit the ground as he turned to see his mirror image smiling sharp teeth at him and had the mirror laying in front of the mirror.

"What the hell?" Trunks said getting up to see the mirror turn into a woman with red eyes, long black hair, a black skin tight top and bottom piece with long knee high boots and long gloves as she smiled and stepped out of the mirror as she walked out into the hall.

"Welcome to the Shadow Lands Trunks, I'm Hex" the woman said.

"Alright lady just stay the hell out of my way I have better things to do then to deal with this!" Trunks said trying to run out the hall but he saw the end of the wall get closed off by sharp spikes.

"Oh you don't want to play a little game with little ole me?" Hex said.

"That's it! I warned you!" Trunks said forming a kai ball but saw it slowly dissolve, "what the hell? Why can't I make a kai ball?"

"That simple, here in this castle light can't be used so you can't form your precious kai blasts or turn into a Super Saiyan" she said.

"What is going on here and what are you doing to Akina!" Trunks yelled.

"My brother is testing your girlfriend while I get to test you, this is the Lady wish" Hex said.

"The Lady?" Trunks said.

"Yes the ruler of this universe and this castle, the Shadow Queen Ozeray" Hex said.

"What does she want?" Trunks asked.

"Like I said, she wants us to test you and Akina Trunks and if your one of the lucky few we will spare you but if you're not, well they don't call me the Demon of Manipulation for nothing" Hex said.

"A demon?" Trunks said.

"Yes my brother and I are powerful demons, he control the shadow while I can do something like this" Hex said turning into Akina but Trunks noticed the red eyes.

"Your little tricks won't work on me! Now let me out of here or you'll end up dead!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh you like to play rough huh? Well the lets play!" Hex said.

IIIII

Akina quickly hid around the corner of the bookshelves as she gripped her bleeding arm with three gashes.

"Come out little lamb I can smell your blood in the air and taste your fear" Uroko said.

'Dammit! I need to think of a way to kill this thing fast! But how?' Akin thought as she heard Uroko laugh as she quickly moved a few rows down.

'Wait if he wouldn't come out into light does that mean he has a sensitivity to light?' Akina thought as she looked to blackened window.

"Oh where oh where can the little lamb be, oh where oh where can she be?" Uroko sang as she heard him draw closer and moved in front of the window, "ah there you are little lamb" he said.

'Come on, get closer!' Akina thought.

"You are not one of the chosen so that mean you'll make a fine snack" Uroko said as his voice deepened and she heard his footsteps get heavier.

'Come on!' Akina thought.

"Say goodnight little lamb" Uroko said.

"No! Say good morning!" Akina yelled slamming her elbow into the glass as it cracked and fell onto her as the light came down on a bat like monster as it screeched and Akina saw it trying to move back into the dark as she saw several windows and felt her kai return as she blasted all the windows open as the bat began to burn as it screeched then explode into ash.

"Ow" Akina grunted ripping a piece of her shirt off and tied her injured arm to stop the bleeding.

"How ironic Uroko always thought he had every advantage in situations like these but in reality he over looked a very obvious flaw which evidentially brought his downfall" a woman said as Akina searched from the source of the woman voice.

"Where the hell are you hiding?" Akina asked.

"I'm not hiding I have no need to hide" the woman said as Akina looked up to see the woman on the second floor looking down at her and dressed in all black and had red eyes like Uroko did.

"You're a demon too aren't you?" Akina asked.

"Why yes I guess I am but I am a unique demon for you see I have to sun sensitivity like Uroko but I can control the shadows like he can" she said.

"Who are?" Akina asked.

"I am Lady Ozeray and you might just be useful to me after all" she said.

IIIII

Trunks was dodging spikes that came out of the ground towards him as Hex fired kai blasts at him.

'Damn! I can't keep dodging her attacks!' Trunks thought.

"Try dodging this!" Hex said as she fired a kai blast him as he dodged and remembered something.

-Flashback-

"_What does she want?" Trunks asked._

"_Like I said, she wants us to test you and Akina Trunks and if your one of the lucky few we will spare you but if you're not, well they don't call me the Demon of Manipulation for nothing" Hex said._

"_A demon?" Trunks said._

"_Yes my brother and I are powerful demons, he control the shadow while I can do something like this" Hex said._

-End of Flashback-

'She a demon of manipulation, she was able to shape shift before but to be able to create object out of your surrounding is far different, she manipulating my eyes, she said so herself that kai blast can't be used her but she was just using it seconds ago, she trying to tire me out she has no real strength' Trunks thought as he stopped moving.

"Awww are you giving up already Trunks?" Hex asked.

"No I'm far from giving up" Trunks said walking towards her.

"I wouldn't do that" Hex said as spikes started coming at him as he closed his eyes and kept walking as the spikes reached him and felt no pain as he opened them to see Hex horror written face.

"You shouldn't have told me what type of demon you were Hex because I know now that all you can do is create illusions" Trunks said.

"Stay back!" Hex said throwing a kai ball as Trunk let it reach him and end up phasing threw him.

"This is the end!" Trunks said as Hex moved back into the mirror as Trunks punched it.

"No!" Hex yelled as the mirror began to glow then explode as Trunks saw the room shift back to normal.

"Akina!" Trunks said running down the hall.

Trunks pushed the library doors open then saw blood on the floor as he followed the blood trail to see it stop by a broken window.

"Akina!" Trunks yelled looking out the window to only see cement below but no Akina.

"Did you lose something?" Ozeray asked as Trunks turned to see her on the second floor leaning on a railing and looking down at him.

"Where's Akina!" Trunks yelled.

"Why is such a handsome boy like you concerning yourself with a girl like that?" Ozeray said.

"Tell me where Akina is god dammit!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh such language, why is this girl so important? After all you're both just strangers or do you want more Trunks?" Ozeray asked.

"That's none of your business!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh it isn't huh? Well then I better get rid of the trash" Ozeray said snapping her fingers as Trunk was hit by some invisible force and sent flying through several bookshelves.

"Ugh! That hurt" Trunks grunted as he glared up at Ozeray.

"Your powerless compared to me boy" Ozeray said as Trunk was smacked into another row of bookshelves.

"Man this is annoying!" Trunks grunted as something dripped onto his hand as he saw a drop and flipped his hand over as another dropped landed in his palm as he looked up to see Akina floating in the air but her blood revealed something was wrapped around her.

"Akina! What are you hiding bitch! What do you really look like!" Trunks yelled.

"You really want to see what I truly look like?" Ozeray said as he saw tentacles began to appear all coming out of her back and was covering the library and wrapped around Akina so she couldn't talk or move but she kept struggling.

"What exactly are you Ozeray?"Trunks asked.

"I guess you can call me a leach, the planet is covered in my tentacles flood it with darkness so your both powerless to stop me" Ozery said.

IIIII

Floating outside the castle a small hooded boy made his way towards a tainted black crystal in a fountain as he hummed.

"This place is too dark for my taste and once the that demon done the Master should die and never be given a chance to regenerate" the boy said touching the stone as it glowed and turned blue as the planet shook.

"There, now I believe you can take it from here Trunks I need to make sure my friends are safe" the boy said as a white robot flew over to him.

"Poru, Poru! Mission accomplished Saiya!" Poru said.

"Thanks Poru now let's get going we don't have much time" Saiya said as they disappeared.

IIIII  
"What! Who purified the crystal!" Ozeray yelled as Trunks and Akina felt their full powers return as Trunk powered to Super Saiyan and kai blasted the tentacle around Akina as she fell out and he caught her.

"Akina your arm" Trunks said seeing the three gashes.

"I'm fine finish her off now before it's too late" Akina grunted as Trunks set her down and charged at Ozeray.

"Die!" Ozeray firing a shadow kai blast at Trunks as he punched threw it then drew his sword as he stabbed it threw her heart and pinned her to a wall.

"I'm sorry Master, I have failed" Ozeray said as she turned into whips of darkness and vanished as Trunks pulled it sword out of the wall and quickly flew down to Akian.

"Is she dead?" Akina asked.

"Yeah she is" Trunks said.

"Good, Trunks is what she said true? About you wanting to be more than just friends?" Akina asked blushing as Trunks blushed.

"Well you are the most beautiful girl I ever meet and you are half-Saiyan like me and I'd really want to get to know you" Trunks said.

"How sweet" Akina said bring his lips down to her.


	11. The Birth of the Grand Planet

The Birth of the Grand Planet

"Awww! How romantic!" a man said as Trunks turned to see a strange alien ghost.

"Who the hell are you!" Trunks yelled.

"I used to be the leader of this castle before that horrible witch came, Trunks Akina you both have proven to me that you are worthy of rebuilding this castle and planet in your own visions, down the hall there are two large doors that Ozeray could never get into, now that she gone the doors are open and you both may see what lies beyond it, please take care of this castle and make it better than before" the alien said as he disappeared.

"Come on let's see what he was talking about" Akina said as she and Trunk left the library and walked down the hall to the larges doors as Trunks pushed them open as their eyes widen.

Behind the doors was a massive computer that showed six parallel universes on the screen.

"Wow! What is this place?" Akina asked.

"I bet my mother could figure this computer out in a matter of minutes" Trunks said looking at the massive keyboard covered in buttons, switches, letters and numbers.

"Oh my god! Trunks look!" Akina said as one of the worlds showed a small shirtless Saiyan child with long hair running threw a forest with armored aliens after him as Akina looked away as they blasted him.

"Oh my god each of these kids never got a chance none of them deserves such horrible fates" Trunks said.

"Wait Trunks you can go back in time with your time machine and go to other universe with it so can't you go back and save those kids none of them should have to have their lives end so quickly" Akina said.

"What do you want to do Akina?" Trunks asked.

"Let's turn this place to a school Trunks, lets save children or people who fates end in horrible ways and give them a second chance here" Akina said.

"You know that is not such a bad idea and I think we can get this place cleaned up and ready in just a few days" Trunks said.

"A few days?" Akina said.

"Yeah it's amazing what my mother capable of" Trunks said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring her here and get this place cleaned up" Akina said.

IIII  
Bulma was tinkering away at a robot when the time machine appeared in the center of the room as she saw Trunk lift the lid.

"Hey Trunks welcome back" Bulma said as she saw Trunks help Akina out, "oh! And who is this?"

"Mother I'd like you to meet Akina, Akina this is my mother Bulma Briefs" Trunks said.

"It's so nice to meet you" Akina said shaking Bulma had.

"Oh finally my son finally got himself a girlfriend!" Bulma said.

"Mother please we have far better things to discuss" Trunks said.

"Oh? What is it?" Bulma asked.

After explaining to Bulma their plans Trunks and Akina brought Bulma to the castle as she stood outside the door and threw a couple of capsules to the ground as three robots emerged from the smoke.

"Okay boys I want to whole castle scanned top to bottom and I want a fully detailed layout and what everyone room has" Bulma said as the robots flew into the castle.

"Wow you weren't kidding Trunks your mother can get this place done in a few days" Akina said.

"Yep" Trunks said throwing a few capsules as green robots emerged, "go and get all these weeds out of here and restore the green life to perfection" Trunks said as the robots began to remove any weeds and began spraying the dead grass and making it rise green again.

"That's amazing" Akina said.

"Yep my mom made these robot for my grandmother who loves to garden so if these guys can save her dead roses then they can make this whole area green again.

"Okay the robots got down and we now have our blueprints" Bulma said setting the paper down as they saw what every room held and could possibly hold.

"There's enough room for a hundred people here" Akina said.

"Hey Akina I just thought of something, this place was called the Shadow Lands before so we should rename it" Trunks said.

"That is a good idea Trunks" Bulma said.

"Hmmm how about the Grand Planet?" Akina said.

"That's perfect! The Grad Planet Academy!" Trunks said.

IIIIII

Soon the castle and the planet was restored and made better than it was before but all it was missing now was students.

Little Reyoto was running through the woods as fast as he could with his enemies following close behind as he tripped and guns were pointed at him as he looked away and closed his eyes as he heard the men scream and grunt as Reyoto opened his eyes to see Trunks knock over the last alien as he walked over to the small Saiyan child.

"It's okay you don't have to be afraid my name is Trunks, what's yours?" he asked smiling warmly at the child.

"Reyoto" the child said.

"Well Reyoto I want to make you an offer, I want you to come with me to a school where you will be safe and train with others just like you so you never have to be afraid again, do you want to come?" Trunks asked holding his hand out.

"Yes, yes I do" Reyoto said taking Trunks hand as they left Reyoto universe and reappeared at the front gates to the castle.

"This is my home Reyoto and now it is yours, this is the Grand Planet" Trunks said as Reyoto hid behind Trunks legs as Akina walked up to them.

"Aww the poor little guy terrified, it's okay sweetie my name is Akina Trunks and I are going to be your teachers here" Akina said.

"Who that?" Reyoto asked pointing to the small Saiyan girl sitting on a bench.

"Oh that is Naomi she one of the other students here" Trunks said.

"Well come with me Trunks and I will introduce you to everyone else" Akina said holding out her hand as Reyoto took it and Akina lead him away from Trunks.

Trunks stood silently as he pulled out a pocket book and wrote.

'This makes six Saiyan children all around five to seven, we need others besides Saiyans' Trunks thought as he headed inside to the main computer.

"You're going to have your hands full Trunks with all these kids" Bulma said.

"I plan to get more we need more than just Saiyans here" Trunks said stumbling upon three Namekian children and three Iceins universe.

"Hmmm I guess these six will do a perfect twelve" Trunks said.

"What do you plan to get out of this Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"The next breed of heroes, Goku can't save every universe mother so I plan to train each and every one of these kids to be the next heroes to stand up someday and save the day" Trunks said.

"Well I'm glad I'm a part of it too" Akina said walking into the room.

"Oh that reminds me Akina we need to head back to your home I need to ask your father something" Trunks said.

"Alright then" Akina said as they left the world.

IIIII

"Man things sure are quite around here" Rotta said.

"Yeah it's nice not hearing Hiro and Akina arguing" Rachel said as Trunks and Akina appeared in the middle of the room.

"Well speak of the devil the two main people we were just talking about" Rotta said.

"Hey daddy! I missed you" Akina said hugging her father then her mother.

"What brings you two back?" Rotta asked.

"Well Trunks and I are opening a school for alien children who never got a full chance to live their childhoods back in their universes so were all staying on this large planet with a castle to train all the kids" Akina said.

"That sound like an excellent idea" Rotta said.

"And there is another reason why we're here Rotta, I wish I have your daughter hand and you said if I wanted to I had to fight you and beat you to win your approval" Trunks said.

"I did say that but are you sure you want to take me one Trunks? You may be able to turn Super Saiyan but I have many advantages" Rotta said.

"Then I'm ready I will fight and win to get your approval" Trunks said looking Rotta straight in the eye as Rotta laughed.

"Congratulations my boy you won my approval" Rotta said.

"What?" Akina said.

"Your father and I agreed years ago that no boy here could beat your father so we thought of a better way if one boy had the guts to stand up and challenge your father and show no fear he would give his blessing as I would" Rachel said.

"And Trunks you proved to me that your more than capable of taking care of Akina so you both have my blessings" Rotta said as Akina hugged her father.

"Well what the hell are you two waiting for? Get going you have a school to run remember" Rotta said.

"Thank you daddy, I love you" Akina said.

"I love you too Akina now go be happy and make sure those kids know everything they can from everything I've thought you" Rotta said.

"I will!" Akina said as she and Trunks left.

"Hmm well things are defiantly going to change around here" Rotta said.

"Yep but this is only the beginning" Rachel said as Rotta took her in his arms

"I know" Rotta said as they looked out to the setting sun.

IIIIII

Outisde the Grand Planet the shadow crystal cracked as a dark shadowy mass rose out of it.

"Soon I will rule all!" The Master said leaving that time.

The End of the Prequal to the Dragonball Heroes Series! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you loved these stories please read and review Dragon Ball Z the Retold Saga.

More Stories will come soon so enjoy what I have up for now and thanks for being awesome fans!


End file.
